Snowfall
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: 5 years ago, I was told I had to marry Peter Pan, the notorious King of Neverland. With help from Rumpelstiltskin and the Blue Fairy, I escaped that fate. Storybrooke was my home. I made powerful bonds but left for a school in Boston. Now, upon my return to Storybrooke, I find myself brought back to the place I wish to forget. My name is Eiry Broin and I am the Queen of Neverland.
1. Information

**Introduction**

******DISCLAIMER:  
**I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, it's characters, or storyline. Once Upon a Time, story and characters, is owned by both Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.  
I DO NOT own any of the lyrics for the songs you will see.

**OWNERSHIP CLAIM:  
**I DO own Eiry/Raven Broin and her story. I also own the cover image - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it dearly.  
I DO own the lyrics found in "[]" which are written to reflect a certain person's personality - usually it will be Eiry's songs, but on occasion, when Pan's point-of-view is the start of the chapter, it will reflect his.

**STORY NOTES:  
**-Those who follow me, the story was re-written. This is because my thoughts kept changing towards the storyline I had.  
-I know a lot of Pan fans hate the fact that he was made to be Rumpelstiltskin's father, but I hold a lot of respect for the original story, though I too was let down, but I am keeping to the original story. You can choose whether or not to read because of this choice but I am not going to show disrespect to the creators by changing it.  
-_**Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Eiry's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view.  
-Anytime you see "()" it will indicate when Eiry is re-living a memory. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted to another character.  
-The music will be credited at the bottom of the page. If you see lyrics while Eiry is around, it will indicate that she is singing it. If you see the lyrics in "***," it will represent the chapter theme.

******CHARACTER NOTES:  
****Name:** Eiry Broin  
**Name Interpretation:** A Raven in the Snow  
(A Raven in the Snow can be interpreted two ways; one, an outcast among people who would be considered 'normal' and two, a beauty concealing something that can be both a good omen or a bad one.)  
**Nicknames:** Snow, Rie [Ray]  
(Rie is a play on words. Rie is consisted of the first three letters of Eiry's name. Rie also ties into Raven, originally made when Eiry prevents the transition into Raven, however now it is used as a common nickname)  
**Age:** 18/13  
(The story will be written in past tense, because it is being written by nineteen year-old me, however the story will shift between my eighteenth birthday year and my thirteenth, and I will mention other ages on a rare occurance.)  
**Hair:** Red with 2 White Streaks  
(Naturally I was born with a full head of red hair, but the white streaks indicate two critical parts of my past, where a life was either lost or close to being lost. One, found in my left side, in my side bangs, appeared with the passing of my foster mother. The second, located on the middle of my right side of my head, happened when Henry was facing death after taking a bite of the poisoned apple turnover. The white is reflective on life lost, as stated previously, because when one dies, their body becomes cold and all life is drained. This is critical to me, as the twist on the Snow Queen, because when a soul mate of mine dies or faces death, I will reflect this fate.)  
**Eyes:** Amethyst  
(Unnatural color, yes, however due to a birth defect I was born with Alexandria's Genesis. This birth defect is hard to diagnose in the beginning, considering I was born with blue eyes. After about six months, my eyes changed. While I aged, my irises shifted between different shades of purple and violet. My eyesight isn't affected at all, due to this.)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Family...  
**Bevin Broin - Mother - Deceased; Father Unknown  
(My birth mother died shortly after giving me my name. My biological father is unknown; he left as soon as he found out my mother was pregnant.)  
Riley and Danielle Branson - Foster Parents; Chris, Jordan, Leon, Caleb, Zane, Zeke, Travis Brian - Foster Brothers  
(Brought into the foster care of the Branson's shortly after I turned two months old. Riley only had wanted boys, but because Danielle wanted a girl to raise, as she wasn't fertile, I was fostered. During my life in that home, I had a hard time coping with the boys as they were all older by a good few years. They picked on me for being scrawny, and for being a girl. The ridicule was kept to name calling thanks to Danielle. Two months before my thirteenth birthday, Danielle faced a return of breast cancer - she was in recession from before I was fostered. I did everything I could to help her, the only one who cared about me, when I wasn't in school. Riley was drinking a lot more and tended to argue with the weakened woman, but regardless of this, she held up well against him. A week before my thirteenth birthday, Danielle gave me advice I would always live by: "the universe has evil resonating in it, but as long as you keep believing in your light, you can never truly be defeated." That night she died. Riley drowned his sorrows in booze, the boys did all the could to be strong, but I wasn't afraid to show my grief. I was given time off of school to deal with the loss. The morning of my birthday, I encountered one of the world's evil, in Riley, and left.)  
Snow White - Adopted Mother; David "Charming" - Adopted Father  
(After running away, I found something incredible, without realizing it; a worm hole. This worm hole brought me to a new world; the Enchanted Forest. I encountered various fairytale characters here, however they weren't all like the fairytales I grew up reading about. Their stories had twists, very much like my own. I felt at home in this world. I gained bonds with countless people, but the two most iconic to me was Snow White and Prince Charming. Charming, who's real name is David, was weary of me in the beginning, where as Snow trusted me instantaneously. After a proposal of a trial stay of six months, I had finally gained his trust, after three months, and was living with them full-time. They welcomed me to be a part of their family, at that time. I aided them with their wedding preparations and was even appointed as the ring bearer, on their wedding day, later in the third month. Two weeks after their marriage, Snow was pregnant, and I couldn't wait to be a big sister. During the next two months, I assisted around the kingdom, like I had since the day of my arrival. However, one day, on my sixth month with them, Snow asked me to join Red on a trip to collect some berries - which was an errand Red ran a lot. After collecting berries, we were pursued by the Evil Queen's horsemen. Red told me to run, that she would meet me at the cliffs we had encountered earlier in the day, and lead them away. Upon my arrival, which was in the late night hours, Red still hadn't arrived. I was still hopeful, though it was fading fast. After waking from a nightmare, it was within the early minutes of the eleventh hour, I heard a strange cry. I looked around only to find nothing. I turned around and saw a shadow, not a shadowed figure, but an actual living shadow. This shadow was the end to my happy life and the kidnapper who brought me to Neverland.)  
Mary Margaret Blanchard - Mother-figure; Mr. Gold - Father-figure; Henry Mills - Brother  
(After escaping the curse, I found myself in a town surrounded by people who bared great resemblances to people in the Enchanted Forest. Holding the key to my safety, I made my way through the town, coming across a pawn shop. I entered skeptically and came across the owner of the town, Mr. Gold, the cursed self of the man who saved me. I hastily handed him the cane over to the man, who graciously accepted it. He automatically knew I wasn't from Storybrooke, as he admitted that he hadn't seen me around before. I became weary as he began mentioning the mayor, Regina, who I knew as the Evil Queen. Regardless of his tie to Regina, he promised to keep my being here a secret, as a favor. He felt he owed me for something, though he knew not why. I graciously accepted it and went to explore more of the town, bumping into a woman who was the cursed counterpart of my adopted mother. I immediately broke down into tears, and this woman comforted me. I told the woman, Mary Margaret Blanchard, my story, save the parts involving the Enchanted Forest and Neverland. She seemed to understand, and invited me to stay with her til I got situated. She often debated against informing Regina, but ultimately decided against it. She home schooled me, as it protected me from Regina. One day, on my fifteenth birthday, I went to Granny's like I did every morning, to indulge in some hot chocolate. I saw a little boy, no older than seven years old sitting alone, looking terribly lonely. I went over to his table and sat with him. He continued to stare into his hot chocolate. I smelled cinnamon and smiled, asking him if cinnamon in hot chocolate tasted good. This seemed to catch his attention, briefly, and he admitted it did. I smiled wider and asked Granny to put a sprinkle in my cup, which she did so happily. He went back to staring off, and I felt I needed to do something, so I began to sing a song I knew. As soon as the lyrics began, he watched me carefully, listening intently. I finished the song and smiled once more to him. The boy introduced himself as Henry Mills, the adopted son of Regina. I didn't care for his mother, but I knew that this boy and I would have a bond from this day onward. Every time Henry felt sad, I made it snow, and we would have fun in the snow together. His favorite thing to do in the snow; building a snow warrior named Raven, who he named after me. When we did this, I promised, in a voice for the snow woman, that I'd always be there for him. One day, I received word that I was accepted into a private school in Boston, thanks to 's influence, and had to say goodbye. However, I promised to return during my Christmas and summer breaks, which were upheld. Henry and I emailed each other everyday, up til the spring of my grade twelfth year. I have to see him, he must need me!)  
**Need to Know:** I can use snow and ice magic, I was born with the ability, though it wasn't insured til I was six years old. Also, I have a dark counterpart named Raven, who will make her debut when I'm in immense danger.  
(I can hold her off, if I believe I can handle the situation.)  
******Distinguishing Marks/Features:** Though I am majorly Irish, I have picked up on my foster family's British accent. I will have pale blue and white snowflakes hand painted at the sides of each eye when I dress formally. I wear a pallet consisting of light blues, white, and pale greys. When Raven takes possession of me, my eyes will go dark blue, my ears will become elf-like, and my magic will turn deadly.

**MISC**** NOTES:  
**Every fairytale character in Once Upon a Time has a twist - some bigger than others. Eiry is my interpretation of The Snow Queen from the story by Hans Christian Anderson. Unlike her fairytale counterpart, Eiry has no intention of kidnapping anyone or corrupting their hearts. To make it clear: Eiry is the gentle, yet unpredictable side of snow, while Raven is the more dangerous side of snow and ice.


	2. I Promise

**1.) I Promise**

***  
Every morning into every night, do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all alone or standing in your light? I wish that I could, maybe, sing you a song tonight.  
***

I found myself surrounded by the comfort of a beautiful beach. I stood up as I gathering my sensed. Looking myself over, I noticed sand covered my apparel. **_Really?!_** I sighed.**_ Oh well, it's only sand..._** I had been in pursuit of my little brother, Henry. I didn't see either Henry or his captors any where. _**I will find you, Henry, I promise... **_I shook my thoughts away and began to focus, summoning a cold breeze. My feet lifted from the ground and I began flying through the miles upon miles of trees. This place felt more and more familiar to me, however I didn't get a positive feeling of familiarity from this place. _**I can't shake this feeling... I feel like I've been here before...**_I once more shook my head, continuing my search.

()

"No matter what may happen in the future, I want you to strong." We locked eyes. "When I first met you, you seemed like a empty shell, like someone who locked away his heart... I'm glad I was the one to breathe life back into to you." He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"I wish you didn't have to leave..." Henry sobbed into my chest. I rubbed his back tenderly and began to sing, an action I did in order to comfort him. He seemed to feel a lot better after I was done, he always found comfort in me singing to him.

"I wish I didn't have to leave either, but Mr. Gold went through a lot of trouble to get me into that school. It would be rude of me not to go, after he did so much for me, right?" I stroked his hair as we just sat there.

"Yeah, and it would be wrong of me to kidnap you, wouldn't it?" Henry joked. We both chuckled. "Come back when you can, 'kay?" I pulled him off of me and locked eyes with him once more.

"Henry, I promise that I will return as soon as I can. But on top of that, this is a promise I am going to make to you personally: should you ever really need me, just think about me and I will be there, even if I have to leave school." This seemed to confuse Henry.

"But you just said - " I giggled, interrupting him. He puffed his cheeks defensively. I ceased my giggle-fest and smiled down to him.

"I won't leave, not unless a family emergency comes up. You know, more than anyone, that my family is everything to me." I acknowledged. _**Besides, you'll always be worth the sacrifice.**_

()

Just then, a familiar roaring sound which had echoed through the night sky. _**I... I'm in Neverland? **_Horror hit me immediately. _**No, no, no, no, no! Not here!**_ Last time I was here, I didn't leave on the best terms with it's King... As my concentration broke, I found myself heralding towards the ground. Tree branches scratched at me, tearing my cloak, my leggings, and my skin. I felt my body come in contact with a small wooden porch. My back arched in agony as pain embraced me.

"I grow weary of your games..." Came a woman's voice. My vision was fading fast, but I heard a gasp when the door to my left opened. "Rie...?" I moaned softly in response before everything faded to black.

...

"Are you sure about that? My mom is going to come save me - both of them." I warned a smile grazing my lips. Unfortunately, it seems as though my warning didn't seem to worry them in the least bit.

"Take a look around, kid, there are no clock towers. Storybrooke isn't anywhere close to where we are, worlds apart." Greg acknowledged.

"It doesn't matter what you say. My family has been to the Enchanted Forest and fought to find their way back!" I insisted passionately. A howling sound radiated through the forest. I shrugged it off, keeping focused on the matter at hand. "And you better hope my sister doesn't find us because she is a force you don't want to fight against."

"Your sister? Hmph, you don't have one." Snorted Greg. I scowled to the tall captor, silently telling him I did. Eiry. "Regardless, I'm not afraid of a child." Greg stated.

"Besides, we aren't in the Enchanted Forest," Tamara mentioned, pausing in a futile attempt to build suspense but I just waited, unphased by the act. _**Just tell me where you brought me****!**_ "We're in Neverland." Tamara said. Confusion grasping at my essence. _**Neverland? Why there of all**** places?**_ This baffled me but I didn't display it.

"It's ironic, you guys think magic can be destroyed... You can't DESTROY magic." I smirked. "I mean, look at Storybrooke. Before my mom, Emma, got there, magic was nothing more than fairytales."

"Enough!" Greg enforced. I glared at him. _**Jerk...**__**  
**_

Not long after Greg's outburst, darkness fell upon Neverland. Greg and Tamara built a fire and waiting for this 'home office' to find the signal. I looked up to the sky. _**Eiry... I really need you here...**_

...

A great deal of time had passed and I finally decided to open my eyes. I found myself in a treehouse. Tinkerbell's treehouse. Tinkered knickknacks decorated the confined residence. I weakly looked to the right, seeing my blonde wingless fairy friend wearing a look of great worry. _**Tink...**_ "Sorry to burden you Tinkerbell..." I whispered as I tried to sit up. I immediately fell back as pain soared through my back.

"Take it easy, Rie..." She uttered sympathetically. I smiled weakly to her.

"I can't. My little brother was kidnapped... I have to get to him before I lose him to Pan..." I began to focus my energy and felt my ice magic numbing some of the pain. I stood up once more. "I'll catch you later, Tink." I said with a quick embrace.

"Bye Rie." Was the only words that left her lips as I grabbed my slashed cloak and took off. **_I don't care what it takes, I will find you Henry..._**

...

"We've been waiting for you since before you were born." The older teen informed. He handed me a piece of paper.

"I'm not falling for your tricks again, Pan." I uttered in annoyance. _**You've tricked me one too many times.**_

"It's no trick." I refused to look at it. "See for yourself." I crumpled the paper. He sighed and turned to leave. He sat back in front of the blazing fire. I knew I shouldn't trust Pan, but my subconscious was telling me to silence my curiosity. _**I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look...** _I decided to reach down and grab the balled up paper. Slowly, yet carefully, I pulled it open. My eyes widened in shock. **_T...That's me!_ **I thought as I saw a small portrait sketch of me drawn on the paper.

...

Once outside her treehouse, I began to, once more, focus, and took off into the night sky. _**Talk******__ t_o me spirits of Neverland... After that thought the wind whistled. "Be cautious around Pan..." _**Why must I be wary of him? I've handled him before and a lot nicer than I should have...**_ I wondered as a smirk grazed my lips. I knew the spirits were speaking to me through the wind, something I had gotten used to during my past here in Neverland. "Pan wishes to take the heart of the truest believer... And Henry is that same truest believer." _**W...What?! That can't be!**_ I felt snow flurry around me. My throat once more tightened. _**He isn't really be considering that is he? I mean, it will KILL Henry...**_ I warily looked into the night sky. _**No... No, I won't let him!** _I pushed myself to fly faster.

...

"If my family doesn't save me, my sister will." Henry stated. I blinked at him in wonder.

"You have a sister? This is the first time I'm hearing of this." I mentioned as I bit back the remarks that came to mind.

"She's amazing!" He cheered. "She's kind, quirky, and the strongest believer I know." My eyes grew slightly. _**His sister is a**__** believer as well?** _"She's the one that found me when I was lost." I was silent allowing him to continue. "We met on her fifteenth birthday, since then she has always been there for me." This caused me to feel amusement.

"And where was your sister while you were being brought here? Where is she now?" I mocked. _**Even if his sister finds herself here, nothing will stop me from getting what I want.** _Henry looked down to his hands.

"Boston, attending a privileged private school Mr. Gold got her into." He admitted as his tone held a subtle hint of sorrow. _**I shall have to send my thanks to Rumple.**_ I placed my hand on his shoulder, as an act of comfort.

"I see. Well, I'm sure your sister would want you to follow what's in your heart, yes?" I put on a mask to match his expression. He nodded. "You see, Neverland was once a place where dreams became reality..." I lied. Neverland bends to my will and my will only. "Only you can make that privilege live once again." Henry looked into the blazing fire, miscellaneous thoughts clouding his mind. _**He's buying it, now's my chance...** _I brought my pipes to my lips and played my special melody. I smirked against the pipes as Henry stood and began to dance around with the others. _**Now nothing can get in my**_** way. **All of a sudden, I felt some energy rekindle in Neverland. This sudden burst of energy reminded me of the energy that was lost nearly thirty years ago. _**It couldn't be...**_

...

I gasped in sheer horror as I saw Henry dancing to the tune of the king's pipes. _**H...He's losing**** hope...** _I began trying to think of something to do. Countless scenarios played in my mind. _**I can't let this continue!**_ Suddenly the perfect plan came into mind. I hovered over to where Henry was going to be next. I landed gently in front him. Out of my peripheral, I saw the Pied Piper cease playing his instrument, a look of wonder grasping at his expression. Henry looked up at me, a vague sparkle of bewilderment in them. I crouched down and smiled up at him. "My name is Raven and I will be here for you always." I mentioned with a small upward tilt of my head, a smile dancing upon my lips. The anger in his eyes faded to shock and then to utter joy. He embraced me tightly, knocking us both over.

"Sis!" Henry called as his face nuzzled into my neck. I felt overjoyed and yet after Henry announced who I was, unease clawed at my soul as countless eyes fell upon me, all staring which brought a feeling of discomfort.

"Big sister, I presume?" An all-too-familiar voice mentioned, a smirk now gripping his smile. I gritted my teeth but remained focused on Henry.

"I told you Rie would come!" Henry chimed as he stuck his tongue out to Pan.

"That can't be Rie!" The blonde standing behind Pan debated. "She's much too young!"

"Nice to see you haven't changed, Felix." I stated bitterly. _**Of course he hasn't changed, we'**__**re in Neverland for goodness sake!**_

"Do you know them Rie?" Henry pondered. I looked back to my brother and nodded. _**Felix, the King of Neverland's biggest ass-kisser.**_

"I would have never guessed Rie was your sister..." I heard Pan pipe up. Both Henry and I looked over to the teenager standing in front of the fire. He was wearing a outlandish outfit colored in a mix of green fabrics. His blue-grey eyes held anger, shock, and a small spark of a unreadable emotion. His tossled brown hair still as I remembered it. _**O**__**f course HE is still here**__**... Bloody **__**Peter Pan.**_

"Yeah, well, she is." Henry insured as he looked from Pan to me, then back to Pan.

"Now that I know, I'm not overly surprised." A smirk glazed his lips. "Rie is a very powerful believer, as you said, it only makes sense that her brother is the truest believer." _**I hate you.**__**  
**_

"How do they know you, and you them, Rie?" Henry asked bringing his attention back to me.

"I was kidnapped when I was half way through my thirteenth year." I informed with a hiss, sending a glare over to the notorious King of Neverland. Henry just gawked at me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Henry, it's just that I was trying desperately trying to forget ever being here." _**I was trying to forget Pan most of all.**_

"That hurt's Rie." Pan mused with a smirk. "I thought you enjoyed it here."

"If you believe that, then you are far more moronic than I knew you to be." I growled at him. I stood to my feet and looked down to Henry. "Henry, I'm going to speak to Pan," I brought my gaze to the Lost Boys in my sights,"Alone." Henry nodded, "I'll tell you all about it later. I promise." He sent me one of his amazing smiles. I kissed the top of his head, earning a chuckle from my little brother. Some of the Lost Boys _oooo_'ed as I made my way over to Pan. His pale blue eyes met my amethyst irises. I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him into his cabin, closing the door tightly behind us.

"I had the impression you disliked me." Pan murmured as he closed the distance between us. His face was mere inches from mine. "But it seems that those feelings have changed, seeing you want us to be," He weaved his head around mine, brushing cheeks with me as he halted at my ear. I felt his warm breath brush against my ear, causing a shiver to crawl down my spine. " Alone." _**Gross.**_ I shuddered at his implication. I raised my hands and pushed on his chest, ultimately getting some distance between our bodies.

"I don't dislike you." Pan quirked a brow. My glare deepened. "I loathe you." This seemed to amuse him. "I have loathed you, to where I want to forget you, ever since you tried to force that kiss on me in the Enchanted Forest!" I spat. "You had no right." He scowled and placed his arms around my head, pinning me between him and the door.

"Really, I had no right?!" Pan he growled. "That kiss is going to happen, Rie, you can't fight fate." Pan hissed, his tone holding a dark sincerity.

"As disgusting as it feels to admit it, you're right; I CAN'T fight fight. However, as I recall, I get to choose when that kiss happens." I glared. "Not you." Pan scowl faded into a smirk.

"You are to be my wife, Rie, whether you like it or not." I just rolled my eyes. _**You tried to force my fate on me and paid the price for it.**_

"I didn't drag you in here to reminiscence about our past." I sighed as I leaned my back completely against the door, gaining a small amount of distance from him. He was once again amused.

"Oh, then why the privacy?" He muttered in a seductive tone. I rolled my eyes again, ending with a glare.

"Because I had to say something I couldn't say in front of Henry." Pan quirked a brow, his smirk never wavering. _**I guess one can never outgrow perversion.**_ I leaned in close to him. This seemed to amuse him further until my stare becoming dark as my amethyst eyes shifted into a deep violet shade. "I will never let you take Henry's heart." Pan's eyes widened slightly, he wasn't expecting my statement to be what it was.

"How did you know about that?" Pan breathed. _**As much as I hate to admit it, awe looks attractive upon his face.** _I sighed deeply. _**I should tell him, not that I owe him anything.**_

"The Spirits of Neverland told me." I stated, my intense tone never wavered. Pan breathed out a heavy sigh and pushed himself away from me.

"I need his heart to live, Rie." I went right into his face.

"No you don't, you selfish asshole!" I debated. "You are willing to steal the life of a CHILD, the life of my brother, to regain what you've lost!" I pushed on his chest. "Everyone dies, Pan, it's the bloody circle of life!" I hit his chest. He grabbed hold of my wrists before I could hit him a second time.

"I need his heart, Rie!" Pan hollered back at me. I forcibly removed my hands from his grasp.

"It's always been all about you and it always will be!" I bellowed back. "You will NEVER change!" I hissed viciously. _**That's why you don't deserve that kiss.**_I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "Whatever. I'm done." I stated as turned away from him and stormed out the door. I walked over to Henry and sat down. Pan took a seat in front of the fire, his usual spot. We both watched the flames lick at the air. His eyes held something I couldn't read, however one thought ran through my mind:_** He won't win, I won't let him.**_

* * *

**A/N:**The lyrics in the beginning are from the English version of the song "Yuuhi no Yakusoku" ("Promise") from the Digimon movie _Runaway Locomon_.


	3. I am a Fighter!

******2.) I am a Fighter!  
**

***  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself, through living in denial. But in the end you'll see: You. Won't. Stop. Me. I am a fighter and I ain't gonna stop. There is no turning back, I've had enough!  
***

"You kept your promise, Rie." Henry's voice broke my wondering thoughts. _**What now?**_

"Huh?" I asked absentmindedly looking down to him. "Sorry, Henry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Your promise, from before you went back to Boston." I smiled down to him.

()

"But on top of that, this is a promise I am going to make to you personally: should you ever really need me, I will be there, even if I have to leave school."

()

"You're my little brother. You needed me and I came for you." I ruffled his hair, gaining a chuckle from him. _**Even though we are in the one place I**** wished to forget,**_ "I'll always be here for you." _**  
**_

"You shouldn't tell him lies, Rie." Pan's voice mocked. My smile broke and I glared over to him.

"The only liar here is you." Henry stated. I looked down to him in awe. "You lied to me when we met."

"Besides, it's not a lie. I will always be there if Henry should need me. Neither you or Neverland will stop me." I mentioned as agitation gripped me, locking gazes with Pan. "But I will say this," I looked down to Henry with a half-smile, "As much as I despise the concept of lying, Pan lying doesn't surprise me. That's what he does in order to get what he wants." I shrugged and Henry looked disappointed. "Sorry, Henry." He shook his head and smiled to me._**  
**_

"No, thanks for telling me. It's just that I wanted to believe that there was something good about him that related to his fairytale." I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I know how you feel." There was a few moments of silence between us, but I broke it. "I have another promise to keep." This caught not only Henry's attention, but the attention of the people around us. "I promised to tell you about how I came to Neverland."

"That's right!" Henry cheered as he scooted closer to me.

"I went with Red, as a request from Snow, to pick some berries in the woods. During our walk, I told her about my life, as the only people who knew of my past was Snow and David." Henry nodded, allowing me to continue. "After our baskets were filled, we encountered a total of eight horsemen, belonging to Regina. Worried about me, Red told me to run, that she would meet me at the cliffs we went past on our way, and ran to lead them away from me." The Lost Boys ceased their dancing and listened in. _**Uh hello! Ru**__**de much?!** _I rolled my eyes and continued. "By nightfall, Red hadn't shown up. I still believed she'd get here but eventually I succumbed to slumber. After awaking from a horrid nightmare, I found it was in the eleventh hour, eleven-eleven to be exact. At that moment, I heard a dismembered cry. I looked around but found no one, until I turned around. Low and behold, I was staring at Pan's shadow. I dismissed it, only to have it take hold of my sleeve and bring me here."

"But, I thought people summoned Pan's shadow to come to Neverland...?" Henry inquired and I nodded.

"Yes, by saying 'I believe,' however the shadow was ordered to bring me here - I'm sorry, I should say kidnap me." I glared over to Pan, as did Henry. "But it wasn't by Pan's orders, shockingly. Actually, he was genuinely surprised to learn that about me not summoning his shadow." I slumped my shoulders. "That night marked the beginning of a three-month long waking nightmare as the Queen of Neverland." _**Unfortunately, I need to tell him of my fate... **_I took a deep breath, readying myself to reveal the ugly truth. "It also revealed my fate, that while I was in Neverland... I was to marry Peter Pan." Henry's face contorted in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because Neverland re - " Pan flew in front of me and covered my mouth. He glared down to me.

"Don't even think about it." Pan warned in a hushed whisper.

"Too late." I stated triumphantly beneath his hand. I bit down on the flesh that had been touching my lips. Pan pulled his hand back immediately and his glare deepened. "Neverland respects me, not him." The Lost Boys looked at us in awe, glancing from me to Pan. Our eyes danced a tango of silent threats.

"How is that possible, I mean he's Peter Pan...?" Henry whispered in shock.

"I don't know. All I know is what I was told." I informed looking down to Henry. Pan recovered quickly and smirked down to me.

"I have to hand it to you, you've got a lot more fire in you then I remember." He motioned to the hand I bit, licking at the wound, earning a shudder from me. _**Bloody sadist.**_

"That's because you never knew me. You never knew of my past or who I was. All you knew is what you were told." I breathed deeply. "And saw."

"Well, once we're married, Rie, we will have an eternity to get to know one-another." He smirked wider as he gripped my chin.

"I already know all I need to know about you - anything else would only disturb me further." I acknowledged honestly, pulling from his grasp.

"Henry, did you know, that when your sister came here for the first time, she was a scrawny, defenseless, thirteen year-old?" Pan asked as he looked down to Henry, his smirk still playing on his lips.

"Scrawny, yes, defenseless, no." I corrected. Pan glanced to me.

"You had no way of defending yourself til we ventured to the Enchanted Forest together." _**Idiot.**_

"That's what I wanted you to believe. I held back having any magical ability because I knew you'd only want me for my power. This is proven true considering you were only set on marrying me so you can have unlimited control over Neverland." I stated bitterly. "And don't you dare deny it." Pan shrugged his shoulders and his smirk weakened slightly.

"You're right, I can't deny it." His eyes locked with mine. He grabbed my hands and brought me to a standing position. "Neverland reacts to you in ways it doesn't for me, just like the day you came here." _**Neverland has always been there for me... **_"You know, I had pictured countless ways of how you would look as you aged," Pan informed. _**Too much information, Pan**__**..**__**.**_

"Well, thanks for the honesty, however I'm officially disturbed." I uttered sourly, interrupting him.

"But I had never pictured you becoming the strong, beautiful woman I see before me." He admitted. My eyes searched his and then widened. _**Oh. My. Stars. **__**He's being sincere!** _"The very same woman I intend to lay with come our wedding night." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders, bringing his Lost Boys to cheer. _**Yup, that's the real Peter Pan right there.**_ I narrowed my eyes in displeasure.

"See Henry, every time he tries to show any kind of indication relating to the goodness inside the fable we knew growing up, the illusion will always be destroyed by the real Peter Pan." I informed looking over to Henry. He was wearing a glare, which indicated that he wasn't amused about Pan's statement.

"What's more interesting is that I've had some kind of influence on you." I tilted my head in confusion. "You fly. I wonder what other changes you have gone through..."

"You call it flying, I call it being carried by the breeze. And I didn't learn it from you, it developed as my powers grew stronger." I muttered dangerously. "Anything else is on a need-to-know basis and frankly, you DON'T need to know." His body faked a feeling of scorn and I growled in response. "Any way, Henry is special, and that, sadly, is the reason you want him so much." _**Y**__**ou know that I know and it is eating at you on the inside.**_ Pan's look of scorn faded and his smirk returned.

"You're wise, Rie. Another quality adding to the reasons of why you belong in Neverland. With me." I rolled my eyes at this.

"And you, Pan are not wise, no where close. I belong in Storybrooke with my family. With Henry." I spat as my expression hadn't changed.

"You never did trust me, did you?" Pan faked a hurtful tone. _**No, no I**** didn't.**_**  
**

"I'm a believer in many things... Among them: Henry, true love, my family, and myself. I, however, do not believe that truthfulness resides in you, Peter Pan." Pan crossed is hands above his heart as the fake scorn returned to his face.

"I'm hurt." He mentioned in a hurt tone. I rolled my eyes. _**Uh huh, r**__**ight...**_

"I don't trust you. Never have, never will." I muttered viciously to the original ruler of this world. Our eyes danced, both gazes were battling for dominance. "Besides, unlike you, I don't need to constantly rely on magic. I can defend myself without the help from my magical abilities." This statement seemed to amuse him.

"Why don't you show us how truly strong you are, then?" Pan stated as his smirk returned. I quirked my brow at this statement. "Let's make it a game." I rolled my eyes at the suggestion.

"The only times you play your 'games' is when you know you're going to win, one way or another." I mentioned as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"And there is a problem with that?" Pan laughed mockingly at me, as did his Lost Boys, except Felix.

"Yes. Depending on what you want from it." My tone dropped an octave.

"All you have to do is fight." I eyed the well-known demon suspiciously. "Hand-to-hand; no weapons, no magic." This caught my attention. "And you will have the honors to choose who you want to fight." I smirked. _**Finally, a chance to prove Peter Pan can be beaten**_**_._**

"Alright, I choose you." I stated as I made eye contact with the King of Neverland. He scowled slightly, only to have a pout dance across his lips once more.

"Unfortunately, love, I don't want to hurt you. Besides, I will be healing you after the fight, as a courtesy to my bride-to-be." The pout vanished and a smirk played on his lips again. "Seems rather hypocritical to me."

"A, don't call me 'love,' and B, you're my choice, take it or leave it." I smirked in confidence. He sighed as he didn't want to argue with me in front of Henry, considering he's already lost trust with him already.

"Alright. But do know this, Rie: I will only hold back enough so I don't kill you." Pan informed. "I can't look weak in front of my boys, nor do I want to kill my fiancee." His Lost Boys hollered in a cheer.

"That's fine, like you said, you'll be healing me, yes?" I questioned, quirking a brow to him. "Now, in regards to the stakes..." This drew Pan back to reality as his thoughtful expression went to one of amusement. _**Of course, only thing that matters to him is the prize...**_ I thought bitterly as I narrowed my eyes to him.

"If I win, you are to be my bride. Tonight." I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. "I have to claim what is rightfully mine, and in this case, that's you. Love." My eyes grew wide at this as my heart seemed to stop beating.

"And if I win?" I asked, almost breathlessly. I felt disgusted by this reaction. The Lost Boys probably think I have a crush on Peter Pan, but the truth is I was genuinely thrown off by his honesty, grossed out but surprised.

"You get whatever you like." He stated arrogantly. He knew that no matter what he would win something.

"Freedom." This caused Pan and the audience to retreat into a state of curiosity. "Freedom for Henry, my family, and myself. Freedom from Neverland. Freedom from you." The ruler smirked once again.

"As you wish, my queen." He mused.

"Not. Your. Queen." I spat viciously. He let loose a laugh. After the laughter ended, he leaned in close to where our faces were only inches apart.

"No, not yet, dearie." I glared at him, fire gleaming in my soul. _**Even if you win, I'li never give you my heart. You don't deserve it. **_"First to weaken and pin the other, lasting the to the count of ten, will win."

"Rie, don't do it." I heard Henry's voice pipe up. I turned my gaze from Pan and smiled down to my little brother. I crouched down to his height.

"Henry, I need to do this, I need to look out for you. For our family. Besides, I have been wanting to prove that Pan isn't as perfect, as he leads on, in front of his Lost Boys for ages." I acknowledged as I motioned my head back towards Pan. I stood and turned to meet Pan once more. He gave us some distance as the Lost Boys formed a circle around us. I unclipped my cloak and tossed it over to Henry. Pan examined my uncovered body. _**Pervert.**_ "Oy, Pan, how 'bout a little less ogling and a little more fighting?!"

"I can't help it. You're so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Pan admitted honestly, smirk still present. _**A**__**ppreciate the honesty but I'**__**m disturbed. Again.**_

"Ready?" I asked, sending a glare to Pan. His response was his trademarked smirk. I drew in a breath. _**I may lose, considering Pan's physically stronger, but I'm smarter. That and at least I can fight him well enough to make a statement to him and his Boys.**_ I locked eyes with the trapped eighteen year-old and nodded. Pan moved towards me rather slowly. _**Could you be any slower?**_ I blinked, curious as to why Pan wasn't in a rush to get what he wanted. I dropped my shoulders and let loose a sigh. As my breath had left my lungs, Pan lunged towards me. His fist balled and made contact with my jaw. My eyes grew wide but I fought the urge to touch it. I raised my gaze to him. He was smirking. _**Asshole.**_

"You can certainly take a hit, Rie." He complimented. "Let's see how long you can keep it up." I glared and spun my body as his fist was about to hit me the second time around. _**Not this time!**_ My leg lifted and made contact with his jaw, making an uneasy scraping noise like nails on a blackboard, and turned his body around. He lifted his hand and wiped away the blood falling from his lip, as a devious smirk replaced his confident one. "Nice hit." He whipped around and kicked my left side. I heard a couple unhealthy cracks come from my ribs. I wheezed out as my lungs felt the pressure from that kick.

"Rie!" I heard Henry's voice call. All the other Lost Boys were rooting for Pan. My peripheral vision caught a glimpse of Felix. He also seemed extremely worried about me. _**Thanks for being on my side, Felix...**_Drawing a deep breath I went to make another kick towards Pan, only to have him stop it mid-kick. He then went to kick my right side and managed to be successful because I was trying to free my captured leg. I fell to the ground, getting a feeling of extreme pain soar through my back as it made contact with the Earth. _**Eiry, let me take over. You won't win if this keeps up.**_ I shook my head at the voice in my head as I pushed myself to stand, ready for the next attack. _**No, Raven, I have to make a point. Besides, you're personality and power will frighten Henry.**_ I felt arms wrap around my upper body, causing my breasts press against Pan's chest. My arms were pinned to my sides. This pinning technique caused me to gasp from the pain in my ribs. Pan's warm breath brushed across my face.

"This ends now, love." My breathing was faint but I smiled. I lifted my head to make eye contact.

"You're right, Pan. I just hope after this, there'll be no hard feelings." I mentioned as kindly as I could, without it sounding fake. I lifted my head as my malicious opponent smirked down to me. He nodded and was ready to wait for the count to prove in his favor. I lifted my hands, slowly, and placed them on Pan's arms. Gently, I moved them from his arms to his shoulders, and gripped the collar of his shirt. I leaned backward, pulling him forward a little. He looked at me in wonder, which proved that my tactic was working. I wanted to make it seem like I needed his help to stand upright.

"Eight, nine." The Lost Boys chanted. _**Now**__**!** _I pulled away from him as hard as I could, regardless of the pain I felt. We both landed on the ground. I felt a powerful sting claw through my back but I had to push through it to win. I kicked my legs, rolling us around like a tumbleweed, and ended up with him beneath me. His storm blue eyes held and intense look of surprise. I placed my hands on each of his shoulders, pinning him in place, and I tangled our legs together so that they provided trouble for him, should he try to escape. My body was now succumbing to the pain, as my hearing was beginning to fade in unison of my vision.

* * *

**A/N:**The lyrics in the beginning are from the song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera.


	4. I Want you all to Myself

**3.) I Want you all to Myself**

***  
I'm under the gun, [you are] the only one. I just can't decide what [it is] I'm running from. This isn't what I wanted, but I can't keep my filthy [bloody] mouth shut. It's not enough, it's never enough! I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck. [I] can't focus it, but [I'll] try [to] over and over again...  
***

_**Wild strawberries.**_ That's the smell that hit my nose when Rie's body was hanging over top of mine. My heart began to race. I've never felt these feelings before. Desperation. Desire. The pain I was feeling before was being masked by the powerful feelings stirring inside me. Her fire red bangs, save for the braided streak of white on the left, framed her eyes beautifully. Her stunning amethyst eyes glimmered with a weak look of success. _**Rie is stronger this time.**_ Countless desires danced across my mind. "Six, seven." Henry's voice counted as my scattered thoughts still moved about. No one dared to move_**.**_ "Eight, nine." It was this count that had silenced my hormonal thoughts. _**No! I can't lose! There's too much at stake!** _My heart skipped a beat at the very thought of me losing. "Te - Rie!" Rie's grasp on my shoulders loosened as her body fell on top of mine, freeing me from her trap. Naturally, I would be relieved but I'm not. I'm concerned. I lifted my body upward and picked up her weakened body. Her breathing was silent and shallow. Her face became pale. I swiftly made my way over to the living quarters of the camp.

"For a moment there, you almost lost." Felix stated just I approached my cabin door. I stopped and smirked at him, however, for the first time in my new life, it was a mask.

"Indeed but I never fail." Pan never fails was a motto in Neverland. I inhaled deeply as I looked down to Rie. I didn't want to admit it, but I have become attracted to her. At first, she was nothing more than a pawn. All I wanted was the power I was promised upon marrying her. But now, since her return, I've wanted nothing more than to feel her lips meet mine, marking our marital bond. Her warm, gentle flesh touch my own. I brushed her red hair from her face and felt her body twitch. She was nearing unconsciousness. _**  
**_

"Don't hurt her!" I heard Henry's voice warn. I brought my dazed gaze to him and smirked, another fake expression.

"Now Henry, why would I want to hurt my bride-to-be?" Henry sent a glare over to me, but I shrugged it off. I looked back down to Rie's exhausted form. "She will never be hurt again, not while I live." With that hushed statement, I carried her inside my cabin. Gently, I placed her on the bed. My body floated over top of hers. Now to heal her wounds, which should, in turn, heal my own. I moved my hands to her sides and watched her wince at my touch. I glared at this, balling my fists. _**I didn't mean to hurt her, yet I am healing the wounds I dealt her!**_ My hands eased and began to glow with a pale yellow aura. I felt the warmth of the healing magic taking fruition. Once she was healed, I landed on the left side of my bed.

I placed my hand up to my jaw, healing the bruise she gave me. _**She has definitely proven herself a worthy opponent, this time around.** _I smirked as I traced the part of my jaw which was kicked previously in our little challenge. I felt the bed shift, indicating that Rie was ready to be mobile once more. "I told you I could handle myself." Rie's voice enlightened behind me. _**And you were right, not that I'll say it out loud.** _I simply waved my hand, gesturing a 'yeah, yeah.' A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "You'll never admit when someone is better than you. It's pathetic really." I gritted my teeth at this. She was right once more. She almost had me beat. That was the closest I've been to losing. However, I'd be damned before I admit that Rie is better and stronger than me. "You'll never change, Pan." She uttered with another heavy sigh. "I'm going for a walk." The bed shifted once more, indicating that she was no longer on it. "Thanks." Was all that was said before the door closed._**  
**_

...

I heaved a heavy sigh. _**Egotistical ass.**_ I looked around the camp. One of the Lost Boys I came to know, Devin, was missing. I shook my head. _**What do I care?** _I looked over to Henry. "Gonna go for a walk, little bro, so keep your guard up!" I mentioned, earning a grin and a nod from my brother. I left the site and ventured through the jungle.

...

"Felix," I turned and saw Pan. "Keep an eye on our Queen." I quirked a brow.

"You want me to follow her?" Pan rolled his eyes at me. "I don't know if she'd like that too much." I uttered losing the eye contact we had. _**She doesn't like being followed...** _

"I know she won't. But something is amiss around here and I don't want anything to happen to her while she is on her walk." This perked my interest. Did Pan have feelings for our Queen? I couldn't blame him, if that's the case. I lowered my head to hide the blush that was crossing my face. My hand found it's way to my lips, as my index finger grazed them lightly. _**He'd lose it if he knew about that night...** _I shook my head to free myself of the memory and nodded. I swung my club over my shoulder and made my way through the celebrating crowd. I went to protect Rie.

...

I sat on the open field floor. The wind picked up, telling me that the Spirits of Neverland wished to speak with me. _"Be on your guard, Queen Rie."_ The wind whispered. I arched my eye brow at this. _**Why? Is Pan stalking me again?** _I clenched my fists at the very thought. _"No, but danger is headed right for you."_ I felt myself get lost in confusion but the wind died, ending the connection. _**Thanks a lot.** _I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"Rie?" Came a familiar voice. I turned my head and saw Rumpelstiltskin. My eyes glimmered with joy as my body shot up in a standing position. I locked my arms around him as tightly as I could. His aura seemed hurt and I pulled away from him, silently asking him with my eyes. "Bae, he learned of the prophecy..." My eyes narrowed once more. _**From Pan, no doubt.** _

"Let me guess, Pan mentioned something about it?" I asked. My glare softened and I locked eyes with him. His gaze tore from mine, silently answering me. "Of course." I rolled my eyes. Then something hit me, a thought to brighten his mood. "I have something for you." This peaked the Dark One's curiosity as he raised both eyebrows at me. I grinned and went to reach for my bag. _**DAMN IT!**_ I calmed my nerves and thought: _**I would like my bag, please.**_ Upon hearing my wish, Neverland made my bag appear magically. I rummaged through it and pulled out a portfolio. I handed it to him. He opened it. "Surprise!" Glee had captured his hurt aura, masking the sorrow he had endured.

"Your high school diploma..." He muttered almost breathlessly. "But how?" My smile grew into a grin.

"I graduated a year early!" I cheered. "I would have been back in Storybrooke a lot sooner, but the stupid school kept losing it." I hissed, glaring off into the distance. "But now I can come back home. I will NEVER leave you guys again!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his body. _**I can't wait to go back home!**_

As if someone was out for to steal my happiness, the wind picked up once more. _"Danger!"_ My eyes widened as I felt a threatening essence in our presence.

"Watch out, Rumple!" I hollered as I pushed him out of the way. An arrow flew past us, grazing my right side just beneath my ribs. I held the area where I had been hit. "Leave. Now!" I demanded. Rumple seemed defiant, as he didn't want to leave me, but my glare seemed to enforce my command. "I'll be OK." I promised passionately. Rumple was hesitant but he did end up leaving me. "As Queen of Neverland, I demand you show yourself!" I hollered as I whipped my body around. _**Devin.** _

"I don't listen to anyone's orders but Pan's." He hissed and my glare intensified.

"Why were you targeting the Dark One?" I wondered crossing my arms over my chest. He returned my glare.

"He wasn't the target. You were." My eyes widened slightly. _**W... What?**_ "You don't belong here. You've never belonged here. That and, Pan's too good for the likes of you." My shock rapidly wore off and my blood began to boil.

"Try reversing that, kid. I'm too good for Pan and he knows it!" I insisted dangerously. His glare deepened as he aimed another arrow at me. The only thing that stopped him from firing that arrow was the sound of branches breaking. He took off like a scared little wuss, no doubt worried that it was Pan. _**You are just as much a coward as he is.** _I felt my legs tremble beneath me. I glared over to where the sound came from only to have my gaze soften. _**Felix...** _

...

I came close to an open clearing, one I had passed many times, upon hearing the queen's voice and that of Devin's. "Try reversing that, kid. I'm too good for Pan and he knows it!" Rie assured in a very dark tone. As I stepped closer a twig broke under my foot. _**Damn**__**.** _Upon entry I saw the blurred movement of a fleeing Devin and Rie. Her legs shook slightly. She glared towards me. The fierce look in her eyes faded as she realize it was me.I walked over to her. My eyes glided over her body, feeling a blush overcome my face once more. _**Her beauty has certainly bloomed over the years...**_ I felt the flushed color fade when I saw the hand that held her right side. _**Blood.** _

"What happened?!" I asked, a lot louder, and a lot more passionate, than I had intended. My blood seemed to run cold as it drifted between her fingers and down her right side. _**I******__ gu_ess this is how it feels to be concerned about someone.

"Devin attacked. Rumpelstiltskin was around me and I thought that he was targeting him, but I was mistaken." She stated as her gaze averted mine. "I was the target." My once frozen blood began to boil. _**Devin attacked Rie**_**_?!_** I had never felt so angry. I clenched my fists til they became white. "I guess Pan wins, huh?" She asked as her eyes met mine once more. Those brilliant amethyst eyes. I felt my anger fade just slightly.

"What do you mean?" I quirked a brow.

"Now I can't leave. I mean I don't want to drink from the falls but my desire to live is much stronger..." I understood now. _**Once she drinks from the healing waters she can't leave, not unless she wants to die.** _I sighed.

"Hang on." She sent me a questioning look only to squeak as I picked her up. _**Heh, that was cute.** _I smiled to myself. I ran, a lot faster than I thought I was capable of, through the woods, and back to the edge of camp. Before we reached the entry a thought crossed my mind: _**Rie wouldn't want Henry to see her in this condition...** _My left arm released her legs and I brought my finger up to my mouth. A pitched whistle screamed in the air. A moment later Pan came into view.

...

_**Why aren't we going into the camp?** _I wondered as I looked up to Felix's face. He seemed to be debating something internally. He lifted his hand and whistled. A sound that has become all-too-familiar to me. I shut my eyes at the pitch it made, especially because it was close to my ear. Not a minute later, Pan was standing in front of us. His eyes held a look of both anger and success. "The queen's hurt..." Felix stated as he looked down to me. Pan's eyes followed Felix's and saw my wound.

"You can't seem to keep yourself out of harms way, can you, Rie?" Pan mused with a smirk as he shrugged, lifting his hands.

"This wasn't Rie's doing. She was targeted." Felix mentioned, trying to hide his anger. Pan quirked a brow at this.

"Oh? By whom?" I looked up to Felix, silently asking him if it would be right to say anything. His eyes danced with mine, answering me. _**I guess it needs to be said...**_

"Devin." Felix and I answered in unison. It seemed like Pan's calmness faded instantaneously. He was losing his cool on the inside, you can see the raging storm behind his eyes.

"Really... How interesting. It seems that Devin is finding amusement by testing me tonight." Pan acknowledged through gritted teeth.

"Pan..." Felix piped up. His angry eyes met Felix's. "Here." He helped me carefully make my way over to Pan. Just as Felix was about to go on, he looked back at us. "What do you want me to do with Devin?" I looked from Felix up to Pan. _**Yes, what do you want done to Devin?** _I'm not a sadistic person, but I did want to know. The kid is loyal to Pan, like Felix, only Felix wouldn't shoot me with an arrow. Devin may have put me in death's grip, but...

"Nothing. I'll deal with him soon enough." Pan stated as he calmed himself ever-so-slightly. "Act as if everything is normal." Felix nodded and left us. He looked down to me.

...

I had never felt so angry in any of my lives. _**First Devin threatens Henry, which did help me a little,** _I ground my teeth together, a habit I had developed so I wouldn't lose control over my emotions. _**But now, he has the audacity to harm Rie... I can't allow this. I WON'T. An attack on Rie, is an attack on me.** _I began to breath in and out, trying to calm my anger. I placed my hand on her side only to have her glare at me. "How else am I going to heal you?!" Her eyes met mine as she heaved a heavy sigh. She seemed to bite her lip as I healed her, hiding the pain no doubt. A few moments passed, she was alright but I refused to move my my hand away from her side. Our eyes danced. That moment of tranquility was ruined when I felt Rie grip my arm. Her breathing became erratic. I lifted my eyebrows at this. _**I just healed her, so why is she acting this way? **_"Rie, what's wrong?" I asked, my tone holding a strong sense of worry.

"M... My side. It feels like it's on fire." She whispered as agony clung to her voice. I looked down to where the wound once was. My gaze landed on a black marking on the right side of her body, just below her rib cage. _**Dreamshade.**_ The marking branched out like a spider's web. This indicated that the poison was spreading through her veins. I growled in frustration as my fists balled again. I pulled her body against mine, tightly. A light whimper escaped her lips, from the poison's pain, as her hands grabbed at my arm. I teleported to the top of Dead Man's Peak, carrying her into the cave. My left arm released her legs in order to fill a buttercup, that I had summoned, with the healing water. I shrugged my right shoulder to lean her forward. "Rie, you need to drink this." I heard her groan as she slowly, and extremely weakly, opened her eyes. _**Stay strong, Rie.**_

"Why?" Her voice gently wondered. I balled my free fist.

"Don't ask questions, just drink it." I demanded. Her eyes locked with mine. She bit her lips together and turned her head away. "Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?!" I hollered in frustration. Her body became loose as she struggled to breath. _**She's fading... Quickly.** _I felt my throat tighten at the very thought of her dying. _**I give up.**_ I sat her down and walked away from her, sitting on the edge of the falls. "I'm trying to help you, Rie." I inhaled deeply and said something subconsciously. Something neither of us saw coming. "Please." It seemed just loud enough to catch her attention. Rie scooted close to me, with a bit of trouble. The skepticism left her eyes and a small smile painted her pale lips.

"Thank you... For saying please. That's all I wanted." With that said, Rie took the buttercup that was in my hand and lifted it to her lips. She seemed to make a illegible face as she drank the water down. _**Finally...**_ I thought as the cup emptied. Her body fell forward, landing her head on my lap. She had succumbed to a forced slumber. I lifted her body once more and made my way back to camp. Henry was sitting behind a tree but I paid no attention to it. Henry was the last thing on my mind, at the moment. Felix was leaning against the housing tree, watching as I took Rie up to my suite._**  
**_

Once inside, I laid her onto the bed for the second time. I took this time to look at her her in ways she wouldn't allow me to if she was awake. Her crimson hair perfectly in place, styled in a way I'd never seen, the two white streaks sticking out amongst the red. The outfit she wore complimented her figure beautifully. Her gown, which was hooded and tied up like a corset, was painted with various shades of light blues as they blended together, has white snowflake-like markings decorating the hem above the breasts and the sleeves. It ended at her mid-thigh. Beneath that she wore transparent white leggings that were torn and tainted with dried blood. A pair of pale blue, almost white, leather boots, which sheathed her feet and most of her lower legs, was laced up with a grey string. Her soft porcelain skin had had almost no blemishes, only freckles painted her face. Her breasts, which were much more developed than her first trip to Neverland, followed the pace of her gentle breaths. Her amethyst eyes, hidden underneath her eyelids, sparkled with an unbeatable fiery passion. _**Rie is a beautiful queen. A perfect match for a powerful king like me.**_ I watched her chest rise and fall delicately as she slept, she was dreaming peacefully. _**I have sought her for decades and now she's here...**_ I stood to my full height with a smirk playing upon my lips. _**Soon I will have everything I want.**_ And with that thought, I turned around and left her to dream happily.

"She drank it, huh?" I looked to Felix as he was standing in his usual placement. I smirked, indicating my answer. "At least, now she can't leave Neverland, unless she has a death wish." _**That's right, she'll never be able to leave again.** _I walked past Felix, upholding my casual smirk, until I got past him. My smirk strengthened at a sudden thought: _**She is mine. Forever.**_

* * *

**A/N:**The song in the beginning is "All to Myself" by Marianas Trench.


	5. A Princess no More

**4.) A Princess no More**

***  
If I am a prisoner and fear is my captor. And I'll never know happily ever after. I'm no Princess. That's just how it is, but now I'm wiser. Next time I'll write my own last chapter.  
***

My heart felt as though it had stopped as my body shot up. _**What a bloody nightmare!** _My body was beaded with cold sweat and my breath became heavy. The moon hung high in the sky. _**How long was I asleep for?** _I looked down to my watch. **_E_**_**leven-eleven, eh?** _I heard a dismembered cry. "Red?!" I called desperately hoping it was my friend. I stood up and looked around. _**Nothing.** _"I'm not in the mood to play games, so knock it off!" When I heard nothing but the wind in response, I turned around and felt my heart almost come to stop. _**The shadow from my nightmare...** _My throat grew tight as the black transparent being stood before me. It was the height of a average teenager and held the silhouette of a boy? It examined me, it's white glowing eyes looked over my body. Next thing I knew, the entity grabbed hold of my hand. "Oy, let me go!" I debated as it pulled me upward. I looked down to see that I was lifted off the ground and was headed into the night sky. I would have made another demand to be released, but I didn't want to be a glorified splatter on the cliff's edge. I looked up to the being, a glare holding my gaze. _**Where is this thing taking me?! I want to go home!**_

After hours of flying through the cold air, and looking upon the detached shadow, I looked down and gawked. Below me was a Caribbean blue sea. We were headed for an island. Something about that land seemed familiar and yet I couldn't put my finger on it. We soared over to a beach clearing and I was suddenly dropped. Now, I'm just as human as you, so I was freaking out. A lot. I watched the shadow fly through the trees. _**Thanks a lot you bloody bastard!** _Once I landed, I felt squishy sand between my fingers.

"Seems we have been brought a new friend." Came a young male voice. It seemed to belong to a late teenager. _**F**__**inally, I'm around people!**_ I cheered mentally, pushing my body up but I immediately gripped my head.

"Ow, my head..." I groaned as my hands went down from the back of my head and began rubbing my temples, the pain was a result of the sudden movement. I heard footsteps approaching me but I continued the massage my scalp.

"Welcome to Neverland." Came the same voice as before. _**Neverland? Not THE Neverland? It can't be true...**_ I felt a hand grip my chin and yank me to make eye contact with the person before me. My annoyed amethyst eyes met a pair of grey eyes. They seemed to hold a fair amount of surprise as our eyes met.

"You're a girl?" His voice breathed. _**He must not like girls...**_

"No, I'm a boy trapped in a girls body!" I snarled sarcastically. "Of course I am a girl, you bigot!" I snapped as I pulled my head from his grasp. The boy before me wore a messy almost-black cloak, a forest green scarf, a tattered brown shirt, dark pants, and a pair of dingy green boots. Beneath his hood was dirty blonde hair, both literally and the color shade, and a scar running across his face. My eyes fell upon the club he was holding over his shoulder.

"Well, boys, seems like Pan's gonna be leaving us to take her home." The blonde sighed with agitation. _**You make it seem like a bad thing, with my being here...** _My eyes narrowed at him._**  
**_

"The sooner we get back to camp, the sooner Pan takes her back, and the sooner we can get back to having fun." Another male's voice urged behind the blonde. Then something crossed my mind. **__****He said 'Pan'... Does he mean Peter Pan?** I brought my eyes back to the blonde and tilted my head.

"This Pan character, you wouldn't by chance mean Peter Pan, would you?" I wondered cautiously. _**I swear, if they say yes, I'm gonna cry. OK, maybe not literally, but I'm definitely not going to be happy.** _I was hoping this whole thing was a stunt arranged by Regina to break Snow's spirit.

"The one and only." He smirked. I was unamused. _**Great...**_ I rolled my eyes at his tone. I pulled my gaze from him and looked around to the boys behind him.

"And you guys must be the Lost Boys?" I supposed, rolling my eyes once more to the boy._**  
**_

"But of course." He mused. I narrowed my eyes as my displeasure grew. "Now come along, girl." He said, grabbing my hand, and yanking me upright. He started pushing me towards the others. They made a clear path so we could venture forth.

"I know you're a powerhouse, but I am a girl. Would ya knock off the shoving?" I asked as nicely as I could, considering he was shoving me around.

"No, now be quiet, girl." Was his demand as he shoved me onward. That was the last straw. I turned on my heel and smacked the tall blonde haired boy square across the face. This seemed to catch him off guard.

"One, my name isn't girl, and two, be careful who you order around, creep! I am the daughter of Snow White. I am a PRINCESS!" I hollered, causing the boys in my view to wince at my tone. I had the sudden urge to pull off my gloves but decided against it. I turned away from them with a snort. _**I got here without Pan, I can certainly leave without him.** _And with that thought I took off running like a bat out of Hell. _**I have to find my way off this rock and get back to my family!**_ I told myself repeatedly. I stopped momentarily and took in my surroundings. Trees, trees, and more trees! _**God dammit!** _I stomped my foot in agitation. I heard a bunch of branches breaking behind me so I decided not to dwell any further in the current situation and took off running again.

What felt like forever passed and I eventually found myself arriving upon a clearing. I came to an immediate halt when I came to a cliff. _**That would have been nasty...**_ I sighed in relief. My gaze followed the flowing ocean current and I saw a cave. Only this cave wasn't normal, it was carved to look like a skull. _**Skull Rock...**_ I brought my hands up to my eyes and rubbed, praying this was nothing more than a twisted dream. Once my eyes opened again, I lowered my shoulders in defeat. I sighed and pulled off my gloves. _**I don't trust these waters.** _I jumped down, landing on solidified water. My magic was already taking affect, only it felt much more stronger here. I shrugged it off and ran towards Skull Rock, leaving an ice path behind me.

Once I arrived at the base of the cave, I grew nervous._** Isn't this where Captain Hook and his crew store their treasure? But I don't see any sign of life here... **__**Something isn't right here.** _I felt a shiver overcome my body as I sensed evil inside. _**Maybe I should go somewhere else...** _I looked around, trying to think of another place to run. _**Nothing.** _I sighed. I swallowed hard and began to walk into the cave. I decided I would pull my gloves back on, until I needed to use my magic once more. Upon entry, torches lit. They continued to do so as I approached the top of the 'stairs.' I walked through the little entry to face the top of the cave. How do I know? I saw the 'eye holes' as well as a massive hour glass. I was mesmerized by the sight and began walking towards it. My eyes watched, almost in a hypnotic-state, as the golden sand slowly fell. _**It's so pretty...**_ Suddenly, I felt a hand bring me out of the strange trance I was in. I gasp as my body was turned around. A yelp escaped my lips as my back hit the hard glass of the hourglass. My surprised amethyst eyes met a pair of glaring blue-grey eyes. "Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you have caused me, girl?!" Hollered the male before me. His voice was almost fully matured and held a British accent. I winced at his anger and tried to shrink away from him. This only seemed to anger him more as he gripped my shoulders, earning a glare from me. Yes it hurt, but I was now starting to feel the anger that has started building since my arrival here in Neverland.

"Listen here, pretty boy. It's not my fault that bloody shadow KIDNAPPED me and brought me to this Hellhole!" I spat through gritted teeth. "Do you think I WANT to be here?" His scowl faded into a smirk. He was finding my reaction amusing. "NO!" I shrugged my shoulders violently to free myself and pushed him from me, which actually proved in my favor. "I'm not lost! I was happy - maybe not at the moment that stupid shadow grabbed me - but I lived a happy life!" I clenched my fists.

"Ah, Peter Pan, how nice of you to visit." Came a haunting male voice. _**So this guy is Peter Pan? **__**Great, my childhood has now been destroyed.**_ I brought my gaze away from the jerk in front of me to another shadow. _**That shadow talked... Yeah, I'm definitely in Neverland.**_ Pan seemed unamused by the sudden interruption. He pushed me with enough force to land me on the ground, between him and the shadow.

"Prick." I uttered to the ass behind me. I rubbed my legs.

"Well, well. It's a pleasure to be in your presence, Miss Broin." I shuddered as the living shadow spoke my name.

"Who is she? Did you know she was coming here?!" Pan demanded. The shadow didn't pay any attention to him as it made it's way over to me. I grabbed hold of my hand and, I assumed, kissed it. After the 'kiss' was placed on my knuckle, it looked beyond me and over to Pan.

"Yes I arranged her arrival." He answered the King of Neverland. "She, like you, holds vital importance to Neverland's existence. Do you forget already, Pan?" The shadow mocked. It seemed to let loose a sigh. "I know it has been nearly two hundred years, but it is a mere blink in the eyes of Neverland." It shrugged. Pan pushed past me so that he was on the right side of me. _**Awkward...**_ I felt uncomfortable with the battling energies in the room, so I glanced out the eye holes. _**What the...** _My eyes grew wide as I watched the clear evening sky shift to one of darkness that foreshadowed a storm's arrival.

"I remember much, but nothing of you telling of a girl's arrival. No girls in Neverland, not after Wendy Darling." You know, if I heard this upon my arrival, I would have burst out in laughter, mocking this guy at how insane he sounded. Unfortunately, I have been here long enough to know that if Peter Pan is real, so must the others in his fairytale.

"Don't forget little miss Tinkerbell." The shadow informed, which only intensified Pan's glare.

"You mean tell me that this scrawny little girl HAS TO be here?!" Pan bellowed. _**You really are one sexist bastard...** _I thought with an intense glare.

"Precisely!" The shadow hissed. "This girl's fate in Neverland has been written since your rebirth." It informed. Now, I was confused. Almost immediately, the shadow turned to me, as if it sensed my curiosity. "Miss Broin, you are a very special young girl. I don't think I need to tell you that." It's voice went from cold to warm almost like a light switch. I nodded slightly.

"So I've been told..." My voice whispered.

"This world needs you as much as it needs Pan. Simply put: Neverland chose you as it's queen." My eyes widened as my blood ran cold. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Y... You don't mean, I have to marry..." I slowly brought my gaze to look at Pan. A scowl had been re-painted on his face as we locked eyes. "that blaggard*, do you?" I asked as I brought my gaze back to the shadow. My breath caught in my chest. It seemed to start laughing.

"Dear child, Pan can't force you to marry him," I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _**Thank the stars!** _"However, your courtship is written by Neverland. Honestly, child, it is bound to happen one day. It's fate." My relief had now been replaced with anxiety. I began to hyperventilate and fell to the floor. "Little Queen, why so nervous?" The shadow inquired as it crouched down to my height.

"Why? Why?! Because I was just told that, at one point or another, I have to marry this power-high ass!" I hollered as I pointed at Pan. "I was just told that I will never be able to give my heart to another because of the fate that is written for me here..." I whispered as my chest grew tight. Tears were gathering in my eyes. _**I'll never be able to be with my true love, even after finding him. **_I felt a light touch encase my shoulder as the shadow seemed to want to comfort me.

"Dear girl, you are to marry him when you choose." The transparent being mentioned.

"That'll be never..." I uttered with a growl. The shadow leaned in close.

"You say when," My teary eyes looked into his glowing ones. "But be warned, he will do everything he can to claim your hand sooner than when you're ready." I looked at him in wonder. It stood, bringing me up with it. It looked over to Pan. "She's here now and you can't change that."

"I guess." He retorted coolly.

"Thank you..." I whispered to the shadow. I turned around and walked past Pan, finding myself at the entrance to the room I was just in.

...

I was ready to follow the girl destined to be my bride until the shadow called out. "Pan..." I turned back around and glared at it.

"What?" I spat. _**I'm not in the mood.**_

"You need to know why it is important, to you, to claim Miss Broin's hand." I rolled my eyes at this statement.

"I don't care." I uttered harshly.

"You should, Pan! I told you once that a girl with fiery hair would arrive one day."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." I heard the shadow growl at my remark.

"Neverland needs her." He drew a breath. "If you marry her, you gain even more power over Neverland." Finally, something he said this night intrigued me.

"How very interesting, however I already control Neverland." I stated arrogantly. "You must be going senile." A smirk now played on my lips.

"You don't have the power you think you do, Pan. Neverland doesn't respect you. Never has." I quirked a brow in curiosity, my smirk now falling to a frown.

"And if I marry that scrawny brat, that will change?" My curiosity was peaking.

...

_**So there is his incentive. He will not marry of the sake of love, but for power.**_ I thought as I bit my bottom lip.

"Understand this, Pan, she isn't a brat, she is important. She is the Queen of Neverland. And to answer your question, no. Neverland will never change it's view on you. But it will respect the courtship you have with her." He informed calmly. I watched as Pan balled his fist as his frustration controlled him. The skies in Neverland now raged with a storm as thunder clapped. I jumped at this sudden change of weather._**  
**_

"So Neverland respects her?!" He muttered angrily, his fists turning white from the lack of blood flow.

"Far more than you." This only seemed to make him even more angrier. _**Figures. Someone like him will never know what love is.**_ I leaned against the cold stone, waiting for what will be said next. "The reason is simple. She has something you don't." I could sense his anger lifting ever so slightly. No doubt he and I both felt a deep curiosity. "She has a heart." Pan broke out into a hysterical laugh.

"Are you daft?! I have a heart, I couldn't live without one!" He bellowed in contrast. The shadow just shook it's head. _**I would agree, but I have enough brain power to understand what the shadow meant.**_

...

"Yes, you own a heart. However, you act without one. Your heart is corrupted. Evil. You may have control over Neverland, but it cannot respect someone like you. Simply put: you lack her warmth." He informed but I huffed arrogantly in response. "Neverland was built on the magic of the imagination and dreams of children. Your imagination is dark and twisted, that is why Neverland doesn't respect you, nor can you control what parts became corrupted since you came to the throne." It sighed.

"Whatever." I muttered as I turned away.

"Pan, should she continue to despise you, you will weaken even quicker." I clenched my fists. _**Bloody Hell, how 'bout some good news?!**_ "But, should she fall for you, she will save your life." I arched a brow, as my back was still facing away from him.

"She WILL be my bride, and she WILL fall for me, just you watch." With that stated I walked away. _**And then all of Neverland will be at my feet.**_

* * *

**A/N:** The song at the beginning is "No Princess" by Ashley Tisdale. Blaggard* is the quick-paced, English pronunciation of black guard. The term "black guard" is often used to call someone a scoundrel, a villain, or any of the synonyms of the words.8


	6. Endurance and Survival

**5.) Endurance and Survival**

***  
I will survive, I will endure. When the going's rough, you can be sure I'll tough it out. I won't cave in. If I'm knocked down, I get up again. As long as my dream's alive, I will survive.  
***

I groaned as my head began to throb in pain. _**What the hell happened?** _I slowly blinked my eyes, adjusting to my surroundings. I looked around the area and found it was like any other bedroom, until my eyes came across an all-too-familiar dagger. My body began to shake as I looked down upon where I was laying._** I'm in Pan's bed?!** _I began to hyperventilate. _**D... Did he do anything...?** _My chest grew tight at the thought of Pan taking advantage of me while I was unconscious. I screamed at the very thought. Almost immediately, the door flung open. Felix was standing in the door frame, he seemed worried about me. "Sorry, Felix. It was a false alarm. I just had a rather nasty image play in my head." I stated honestly. Pan pushed past Felix and came to my side. _**Poor Felix...** _**  
**

"Are you alright?" Pan asked. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." I uttered. I wasn't lying, it was a nightmare, it just happened when I was awake. As the thought resurfaced, I grabbed hold of Pan's shirt and pulled him close to me. My blood was starting to boil. _**It has to be asked.**_ "Did you do anything while I was unconscious?" I whispered in a harsh tone, tugging on his shirt once more. He glared at me.

"No." Was all he said. I searched his eyes and sighed. _**He's telling the truth.** _I let go of his collar and leaned back against the headboard.

"Thank the stars." I stated with a sigh of relief. Felix left leaving Pan and I alone. _**Thanks for caring about me, Felix...** _"I guess I won, huh?" I wondered as I glanced over to Pan. His scowl became a smirk.

"No. You didn't make it to the count of ten." He informed. My body became stiff. _**But neither did he... So what does that mean?** _"But neither did I." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Which makes it a tie."

"And what happens in a tie?" I questioned cautiously. Pan's smirk intensified.

"Things remain as it was. You still get to choose when you marry me and your family remains pawns in my game." I growled at this statement.

"Whatever." I slid out from under the covers and walked past him.

"Don't push yourself too hard now, Rie." Pan warned, his smirk never wavering. _**Like you care!** _I just huffed at him, going back outside. I found Henry sitting on a log by himself.

"Hey buddy." I announced as I took a seat beside him. "What's the news?" Henry hugged me, nuzzling into my neck.

"I'm glad you're alright, Rie." He muttered, which caused me to giggle from the ticklish feeling I got.

"Why wouldn't I be? It takes more than Pan treating me like a rag doll to be thrown off my game." I acknowledged in confidence, a grin playing on my lips. Henry pulled away, a look of curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"Don't you remember?" He pondered, his tone now matching his gaze.

"Remember what?" I felt uneasy asking, but I felt lost in confusion.

"You were poisoned." I snapped my head towards Pan's direction. _**That cheating ass!**_

"You poisoned me?!" I hollered in agitation. Pan frowned at my assumption.

"No. Our friend Devin did. While you were on your walk, after our little game, Devin decided to follow you. He confronted you because he didn't respect you, nor did he think you were a match for me. Ultimately, his intention was to kill you." By telling me this, Pan seemed to be losing more and more of his temper, as he sent a glare to the loyal youth. This, admittedly, baffled me. _**Why would he care? I mean, I know he wants that kiss, but once that happens, who's to say he won't do me in himself?** _"Felix managed to find you in time, interrupting Devin from letting loose another arrow." Pan informed, acting unusually calm after being so expressive. _**Well, I**__** feel like an idiot...** _I thought as my eyes avoided his. My eyes widened suddenly as a thought crossed my mind: _**Wait, if I was poisoned, then why do I feel healthy?**** Unless...**_

"Was the poison Dreamshade?" I questioned. _**Please say no, please say no...**_

"It was." _**Damn it all to the bloody bowels of Hell!**_

"Pan took you to drink the antidote." Henry mentioned with a faint smile of appreciation sent towards Pan.

"You took me to the falls at Dead Man's Peak? And I drank from them?!" I bellowed losing control of my emotions.

"You were facing immediate death because of where you were hit." Pan acknowledged. _**I feel both grateful and spiteful!** _I balled my fists. _**Add depressed to that mix.** _Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Rie, why are you so sad? He saved your life." Henry's voice gently assured. I blinked the tears away and sent him a small smile.

"Because, unfortunately, like magic, that antidote has a price." This peaked Henry's curiosity.

"Do you think it wise to tell him, Rie?" Pan questioned. I sent him an intense glare.

"It's better he hears it from me than you." I muttered harshly. I took a breath to calm myself and I looked back to Henry. "I can't leave Neverland, Henry. That's the price."

"Yes you can, silly." Henry chuckled. _**Henry...** _"When our family comes to get me, we will all go home."

"No, I mean I can't leave, like ever." Henry tilted his head. The joy that was in his eyes was fading. "If I leave Neverland's atmosphere, the antidote will disperse and the poison will start spreading once more." He still seemed confused. "Simply put: if I leave, I will die." Henry's eyes widened.

"No..." He whispered. My eyes narrowed in sorrow. "You can't die." I locked eyes with him. "If I save Neverland - "

"That won't change anything..." Henry's eyes were rimming with tears. "I'm sorry Henry." I hugged him close to my body. _**He's trying to be strong...** _I thought as Henry just hugged me back tightly. He wasn't crying, but I know he wanted to... I did too. After a few moments passed, I placed my hand on Henry's back. "Henry..." He pulled from me and looked up at me. "I need to do something and after it's done, I will be going for a walk." I looked over to Pan. "Besides, knowing Pan, I'm sure there's something he wants to show you." _**Whatever that may be.** _My tone held annoyance but still a gentleness for Henry's sake. Henry looked back at Pan and he nodded to him, ensuring that I was right.

"OK." Henry stated as he turned back to me and smiled. I patted his head, returning his smile. I got up and walked over to Pan.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could rant, but I won't. You're not worth it." I drew in a breath. "You ruined my life." I stated darkly, glaring at him.

"May I remind you - " I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I took in another sigh, calming myself. "However, you also saved it." I lifted my eyes to make eye contact. He seemed thrown off by my switch in emotions. "I have no words to express how much it means to me to be around my brother." My tone has now become gentle. Our eyes continued to dance together. "But I do need to thank you." I sighed as Pan's gaze held anticipation for my words. My chest grew tight at the thought of what was to happen next. I leaned up on my tip toes and placed my lips upon his as tears threatened to fall but I bit them back. _**I will never let him see me cry. Never again.** _I pulled away from the kiss. "Congratulations Pan, you win..." I bit down on my tongue harder to prevent my tears from gathering again. I knew the tears were about to fall so I pushed past him and ran. Tears fell when I gained enough distance. _**I will survive and I will fight.**_

* * *

**A/N:**The song at the beginning is "I Will Survive" by Stephanie Bentley, the OST (Original Soundtrack) for the movie _Holes_.


	7. Keep me Safe

**6. Keep me Safe**

***  
Keep me safe inside your arms [that are] like towers; tower over me. 'Cause we are broken. What must we do to restore our innocence? And the promise we adored? Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole.  
***

The trees blurred together as I ran through the forest. My falling tears were delicately carried by the passing wind. My legs begged me to stop but I refused and pushed onward. Finally, I could feel the familiar cold breeze that I had been searching for. _**The Winter Woods...** _My legs crumbled beneath me as the tears fell vigorously from my eyes. The air around me blew gently as the snow drifted around me. This is my sanctuary, the place Neverland made for me. I'm the only person able to use magic in the Winter Woods. Just ask Pan, he learned the hard way.

()

My breath was heavy as I collapsed. I looked around my surroundings and watched as the open area became frosted. _**I... I didn't even use my magic! **_Wonder hit me as the trees became dusted with snow. The gentle wind became chilled as it blew around my frail body. _**I think Neverland is trying to comfort me...**_ What lead me to this place? Because I broke Pan's nose and ran. What? He was being a power-high ass, trying to control me the way he does the Lost Boys. _**This is my haven, a place where I will come to when I need an escape from him.** _Bliss filled me as I laid on the snow covered ground. I found tranquility and felt myself slowly drift into slumber. My eyes bolted open as Pan's body collided mine, knocking the wind out of me and bringing our foreheads to crash together. I groaned and sent a glare to him. A moan of agony escaped his lips. "What the Hell, Pan?!" I spat viciously. Pan slowly opened his eyes only to send me a glare in return. I was unphased by this expression as it was one he wore a lot. All because of me. I made it a habit of making him as miserable as I was - that was one thing we were perfectly matched in.

"Of course I get blamed! Because my intention was fall from the sky and butt heads!" Pan yelled back. I rolled my eyes.

"Your sarcasm sucks, Pan." I uttered in a low tone. His glare deepened.

"I was looking for you, so that you can face the consequences of your actions back at the camp. The next thing I knew I couldn't fly and ended up on top you!" He stated through gritted teeth.

"Well I wouldn't have broken your nose, if you didn't try to control me." My glare towards him intensified._**  
**_

"I would say it's not my fault, but that wouldn't be true - "

"Yes because you are all about honesty." I hissed mockingly with yet another roll of my eyes. Pan's smirk faded into a scowl. I took this as a win and quickly smirked up to him. _**Time for a little fun.**_ A devious smile crept upon my lips. "You see what happens when you stalk people? To be honest, you had it coming." I stated. He raised his hand, readying to cast a silent spell, no doubt to silence me, only to have no response. Pan's glare weakened only to have a look of confusion grasp his gaze. "This is my sanctuary, Pan. All thanks to Neverland, of course." Pan's confused stare strengthened. "I would be curious as to why as well, but I came to the conclusion that Neverland wanted to make me a place where I can be free from you." My smirk strengthened with his scowl returned. _**I**** win.**_ I giggled for a moment. "Now that we've cleared the air, literally," My smile slowly wilted into a frown. "GET OFF OF ME!" I hollered pushing him off of me.

()

My tears stopped as I chuckled at the brief memory. My joy was quickly interrupted by a single thought: _**Pan is getting close to getting Henry's heart...** _Tears gathered but I bit them back, preventing them from falling. I shook my head trying to not think about it. _**I'm done crying! **_I promised myself mentally. _**For the first time ever, Pan will learn the consequences of his actions.** _I bit my lip in thought. _**By winning Henry's heart, he will lose everything else.** _I brought my knees up to my chest and looked up to the moonlit sky. The moon, a giant glorious space rock, was capable of it's own magic. I closed my eyes and allowed the moon's rays fall upon my body. _**I'm**__** actually glad to see Felix again. **__**Even though**__** he is Pan's right-hand,** _I bit my bottom lip nervously. _**H**__**e is the only one at the camp I actually like. **_

()

Pan had me staying with Felix. Before tonight, Felix was as much of an asshole to me as Pan is. He mocked me, he teased me, and he was also violent towards me - pushing me around. The Lost Boys seemed to love pushing me around and grab at me, all except Slightly. He was the sweet little prince who always wanted to protect me. The Lost Boys sparred a lot, a twisted game they would play, when they weren't pillaging, hunting, or 'partying.' Tonight was different though. A newcomer, Devin, decided to prove his strength against Felix. Wrong choice. Pan told Felix to decline, but Devin wanted to prove to Pan he was as stronger than the other Lost Boys, even stronger than Felix. _**Good luck with that, kid.**_

"Pan, if the kid thinks he can do it, let him." I sighed, cupping my cheeks with both my frail hands. Boredom clearly rang through my tone, waiting for the 'game' to be over with. Pan glared at me, obviously unhappy at my calmed demand. "Besides, Felix can take him with ease." I muttered looking into the flames, trying to keep myself awake. Felix found my statement amusing enough to smile, while Devin glared to me, which I easily shrugged off.

"I can." Felix agreed, smile turning into a smirk as he looked over to Pan. Pan scowled at Felix's defiance but then smirked. _**I don't like that reaction...**_

"As you wish, Felix. And, Devin, don't say I didn't warn you." Pan uttered with a wave of his hand. The Lost Boys gathered around the opponents. They hooted and hollered, all cheering for Felix. _**Bloody savages...**_ Pan walked over to me, squatting to my height to ensure eye contact with me. "You sure have a lot of faith in Felix, Rie." I just rolled my eyes as it his unsaid implication.

"Look, Felix wouldn't be your most trusted if he wasn't able to hold up in a fight, yes?" Pan didn't reply, he only kept his awkward stare on me. "Is it too much to ask that you to start using your brain?!" I yelled. "Felix is your most loyal, why in the name of Neverland, would I care about someone who is just like you?!" I asked through gritted teeth. He smirked. _**He's doing this on purpose! He's trying to get a rise out of me! Well, two can play at that game...** _"But, now that I think about it, given the choice, I would consider marrying Felix before I would you." I uttered as I placed my left index finger to my chin, indicating a wondering thought. This brought the glare back to Pan's blue eyes. I smirked at this reaction and bit back a chuckle at my sudden thought: _**I'm engaged to a moron.**_ Success glittered in my amethyst eyes because I knew I had won this challenge. "Good night Pan." I stated as I stood and left him squatting there, looking like a complete fool. I climbed up the ladder leading to Felix's cabin. I walked through the door, closing it behind me, and went to my hammock, passing out as soon as I was comfortable.

It felt like hours had passed, I was sleeping peacefully until I was woken with a loud _thud _sound. I panicked, only to roll myself out of the hammock, and fell onto the rough wood floor. _**Ouch...** _I glared over to where the sound originated to find Felix on the floor, panting heavily. I pushed my body up, and, for the first time, felt concerned about a Lost Boy. I crawled over to him, only to get an immediate whiff of iron. _**Blood!** _My widening amethyst eyes locked with Felix's weakened green ones. I placed my shaking hands on his clenched fists. "I'll be fine." Felix huffed stubbornly. I growled at this and smacked him upside the head.

"Stop being so damned hard-headed!" I warned loudly. My angry eyes softened as I looked to his shoulder. _**A fresh wound, but why didn't Pan heal it?** _I locked eyes with him again. "Lose the cloak and the shirt. Now." Felix's eyes widened with mixed emotions. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. "I can't diagnose the severity of your wound if you just sit here looking like an idiot!" I began tapping my fingers impatiently. Felix shook his head, silencing his scattered thoughts, and slowly pulled off both his cloak and battered shirt. I bit my tongue to stop myself from blushing. He was the first boy I have seen shirtless. He was pretty attractive for someone who is so very disturbingly like Pan. I bit down harder to prevent me from examining his naked flesh, I didn't want to be caught staring at all his scars. _**They came from somewhere, but are they from his past before Neverland?** _I stood and walked over to my dresser. I pulled open a small hidden drawer and grabbed a small squishy bag. I closed the drawer and grabbed my bowl of water. I walked back over to him. I sat back down and opened the bag.

"What's that?" Felix asked, eyeing the bag's contents suspiciously.

"A mix of crushed Fairy Lilies and Sun Snaps." This caused Felix to look at me in wonder. I sighed as I tore a piece of my shirt only to wet it in the bowl. "The spirits of Neverland told me where I could find medicinal herbs, should they be needed." I glanced slightly at him, he was watching me intently. _**He's staring at me...**_ I blushed faintly at this, which caused a weakened smirk to form on his lips. I pressed the wet cloth against his wound. He hissed in pain and his body went stiff. "Sorry..." I muttered as I went to gently dab his wound. After the blood was cleared, I smothered his wound with the remedial herb mixture. He winced, which caused me to feel even more guilty. Felix grabbed his cloak and tore a piece from it, offering it to be used to dress the freshly cleaned wound. I simply replied with a nod, indicating a silent thank you. After the wound was dressed, we sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. _**It needs to be asked, though I doubt he'll answer me. **_"How did this happen?" I asked, which caused him to look away from me. "Was this from the spar with Devin?" Felix narrowed his eyes, answering me silently. I gritted my teeth. "Did Pan do this?" I pondered. He closed his eyes, turning his head away. I got my answer. _**It is.** _My eyes softened. "Why?"

"I defied him." Felix answered simply.

"But.. It's so deep..." I muttered silently, in awe at Pan's actions towards his most trusted Lost Boy.

"It was worse before." He said with a simple shrug. "Pan only used enough magic to prevent the wound from becoming fatal." This caught my attention._** What an ass!**_ I stared at him with wide eyes, I was shocked, but immediately after I grit my teeth together as my blood starting to boil.

"So he keeps you alive but doesn't care if it gets infected?!" I growled. I looked to my lap, towards my trembling hands.

"I paid the consequence for defying him." Felix shrugged once more. I bit my lip to stop myself from letting any tears of frustration to fall.

"I mean I may not be your biggest fan, but that doesn't mean I want to see you to get hurt." I muttered honestly. _**I did this to him**__**...**_ We sat there, sitting in front of one another, an awkward silence taking fruition. After what seemed like an eternity, I helped Felix stand and make his way into his hammock. He grunted constantly as he adjusted his body to attempt at getting comfortable. I turned my gaze away from him as my guilt had returned ten-fold. Simply put: I broke down. "This is all my fault. I encouraged it. I encouraged you. I'm so sorry Felix..." I whimpered as tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't bite them back anymore. _**If I had just kept quiet -**_ Before my thoughts could continue to linger in darkness, I felt a hand cup my face. Felix lifted his hand, causing our gazes to lock. A small smile graced his lips.

"We're both at fault." He comforted. "You started it, but I chose to act on it. I let my pride get in the way." His thumb caressed my falling tears away. I gave in and nuzzled my head into his hand, still holding his gaze. This moment, where I saw a new side of Felix, was one I didn't want to end. His luscious moss green eyes held a look of undeniable gentleness, but they also reflected exhaustion. I smiled down to him.

"You need to get some sleep." I whispered, our eyes never separating. But he furrowed his eyebrows. _**He's not getting out of this.** _"You need to begin the healing process." He grunted in disapproval. I frowned at his reaction. With a heavy sigh. "Sleep." My tone went down an octave, showing him that I was serious about this. With a heavy sigh, I calmed myself and locked eyes with him once more. "You know, I discovered something about you during this whole ordeal."

"And what may that be?" He was, without a doubt, interested to know what I meant. If it wasn't his tone that gave it away, it was his eyes.

"You showed me that there is still a little bit of light left in your heart." This caused him to tilt his head in confusion. I chuckled at his reaction but said nothing further about the subject. _**If he's smart, he'll figure it out.**_ Time passed and Felix had finally succumbed to slumber. I was about to turn away until a thought crossed my mind. _**He does deserve it. Besides, I'd rather give it to him, than have it stolen.** _With that thought, I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Felix's lips. Upon pulling away, I smiled to his sleepy, flushed face. "Thank you." And with those uttered words, I left the cabin and arrived at the Winter Woods. I laid in the snow with a gentle smile painting my facial features. _**Goodnight Felix.**__**  
**_

* * *

**A/N:**The song at the beginning of the chapter is "We are Broken" by Paramore.


	8. I'm Here, Alone and Waiting

**7. I'm Here, Alone and Waiting**

"No, I mean I can't leave, like ever." Henry tilted his head in confusion as he looked up to Rie. What joy his heart held was fading. "If I leave Neverland's atmosphere, the antidote will disperse and the poison will start spreading once more." I watched Henry closely, but it seems he was still very confused. "Simply put: if I leave, I will die." Henry's eyes widened in horror. _**Simply put: you can't save her. No one can.** _I smirked at this thought.

"No..." He whispered. Rie's amethyst eyes narrowed in sorrow as she looked to her little brother. "You can't die." I looked to Henry once more, already foreseeing what he was about to say. "If I save Neverland - "

"That won't change anything..." Henry's eyes rimmed with tears. _**Such an ugly truth to face, the poor boy. **_I smirked as I watched the events before me play out in my favor. I didn't feel an ounce of pity for him. And why should I? The one thing I have waited for is here and she is never leaving. "I'm sorry Henry." Rie wrapped her arms around Henry in a tight, comforting hug. He returned her embrace just as tightly, he didn't seem to want to let go. I was surprised to see that he wasn't crying. It's obvious that he wanted to. A few moments had passed and they remained locked in their embrace. Rie decided to break it by placing her hand on Henry's back. "Henry..." Her gentle voice called. He pulled from her body and locked eyes with her. "I need to do something and after it's done, I will be going for a walk." She looked from Henry to me. _**Her gaze is piercing into my soul.**_ I waited for what she may do next. "Besides, knowing Pan, I'm sure there's something he wants to show you." Her eyes glimmered with the fire's light. Her tone held a audible annoyance meant for me, but a gentleness for Henry. He looked at me, as if trying to analyze me as well, but ended up failing to do so. I smirked as nodded to him, confirming that Rie's assumption was correct.

"OK." Henry stated as he turned his attention back to Rie and smiled. She returned his smile and patted his head in an appreciative gesture. Rie raised to her feet and made her way over to me. She stopped right in front of me. Her natural yet intoxicating scent was filling my sense of smell. Her eyes flickered between shades, ready to attack should she feel she the need to. I'll admit it, I was curious to know: _**What exactly does she 'need' to do?** _

"You have no idea how much I wish I could hurt you, but I won't. You're not worth it." She admitted taking in a breath. "You ruined my life." Her tone was filled with malice. My eyebrows knitted together and I returned the glare she sent me.

"May I remind you - " My anger was rising, but she silenced my statement before it could continue.

"Shut up!" My eyes were begging to search hers. They looked for a reason as to why she wanted to come up and talk to me to begin with, only her gaze avoided mine. She took in another breath, calming herself. "However, you also saved it." Rie lifted her head and our eyes met. I was growing even more confused as the moments passed, wondering how she can change between emotions so rapidly. "I have no words to express how much it means to me to be around my brother." I was thrown off by how gentle her tone was. _**But...?**_ Our met and began to dance together. "But I do need to thank you." She sighed once more as I was eager for her to say those two words. I can see that she was having an internal struggle. _**Just say the words! Stop trying to embarrass - **_My thoughts were interrupted when Rie leaned up and placed her lips upon mine. I felt my heart come to a stand-still. Her lips were much softer than I imagined. I felt a stirring within my body, something I hadn't felt in lifetimes, only it was much stronger. I wanted to lift her up and continue this in my cabin. Alas, as quick as the kiss began, it ended. "Congratulations Pan, you win..." I felt my chest become heavy, a strange feeling gripping at my soul. _**Then why don't I feel like it?** _Rie suddenly pushed against my body, running past me and disappeared into the Dark Forest.

...

I was flying through the night sky. The feeling, which I assumed was guilt, still clinging onto me. _**Why do I feel guilty?! Rie is mine now, she chose willingly!** _I balled my fists. Regardless of who I am, the things I have done, I couldn't shake this feeling. I left Henry to fall into my trap so that I could search for my queen. I was now approaching the Winter Woods, the one place in Neverland where my magic couldn't be accessed. I landed just before it's border and saw snowflakes fall gently. I squinted my eyes and finally fixated on Rie. _**There you are.** _I was about to let my presence be known until...

"Hoping that you might notice me, as you look the other way." A gentle melody was being made by the wind as the words left her mouth. _**S... She's singing?** _"I'm afraid to see what could be in [align with] your gaze." I closed my eyes, listening to the lyrics flowing from her lips. "My tender heart and [troubled soul], so alone and unadorned. Why can't I be the one? Just tell me how! [We are the same], don't you see?" _**I wonder who this song is about...**_ "I'll wait til countless, [several] days, forever if that's what it takes. How can I [tame] your heart and take your [pain] away?" My scattered thoughts were silenced as I listened to hear her lovely voice sing on."Your smiling face, [here with] no trace. I'm [holding back] bitter tears." _**There is so much pain in these lyrics.**_ "[Now] I stand alone, [now] I stand alone. [I'm waiting here, wait and] see." As the song finished, I couldn't help but feel my chest grow heavy. The song sounded like it was trying to comfort someone, only to end with lyrics that reflected the feeling of loneliness. I was lost in the lyrics as they played on repeat in my head

...

I gripped at my sleeves as the wind caressed me. I began to tremble as tears threatened to fall from my eyes once more. _**No, no more.** _I mentally scolded myself _**No matter how lonely you feel...** _I rubbed my arms trying to comfort myself. My eyes looked up to the luminous moon again. _**I wish I could have someone here with me... Anyone...** _I blinked a moment. _**OK, maybe not ANYONE, but someone I care about would be nice...** _I began rocking my body as I was trying to silence the lonely, negative thoughts.

()

I stared onward, amber eyes locking with my amethyst ones. Not once did I feel a shred a fear for the being before me. His reptile-like flesh gleamed in the fire light. A _tapping_ noise came from his fingertips as the person before me was rather eager to have me in his presence. A smirk glazed his lips, waiting for an answer. _**The Dark One... Rumpelstiltskin.** _I met him once before, during the royal ball where I met Cinderella and Prince Thomas. Most fear Rumpelstiltskin for his talents in the dark arts, I, however, feel no fear towards him. And no, it's not because he was caged in a cell which is blocking his magic. He was a man who has loved and lost in my eyes.

"What'll it be, princess?" His voice sang. It was enthusiastic, waiting for my proposition. It held a faint British accent.

"I need to escape." This statement seemed to amuse him. His smirk strengthened.

"And where, pray tell, would be your destination be?" He mused.

"I come from a world unlike this one. There is very little magic, at least compared to this realm. A world like what your son was looking for." He seemed temporarily thrown off by my mentioning his son, but he then became even more interested. How do I know? He leaned against the bars. I sighed. "My family is here, however, there is someone I wish to escape from, who is somewhere around here." Rumpelstiltskin released the bars and went to sit in the back of the cell.

"This person must truly be horrible if you want to leave them behind." He laughed. **_You have no idea... _**I narrowed my eyes in thought. "Oh, did I strike a nerve, dearie?" He teased, grinning widely, baring yellow tinted teeth. _**I guess he thought I was angry...**_ I simply rolled my eyes at his immature actions. "Who might this person be?" I smirked at this. _**Finally, a chance to get his attention.**_

"I have been told that you know him well." I shrugged my shoulders, my smirk growing as he seemed curious. He glared at me, as annoyance radiated off his aura.

"I'm losing my patience, child." He warned as he rolled his wrists, indicating for me to continue.

"Peter Pan." This caused the 'evil' being grow pale - and yes, it is possible. I sighed and sat on the ground. "I was trapped in Neverland for the last three months... With him and his Lost Boys."

"But you're a girl." He breathed. "Pan doesn't allow girls to stay in Neverland, not for long any way." I narrowed my eyes as my chest grew heavy.

"Unless it's a mistake made by his shadow. Yes, I'm well aware." I growled as I glared into the distance. "Pan didn't take to kindly to my arrival, let alone my stay." This caused Rumpelstiltskin to leave from where he was sitting and plant himself in front of the bars. "His shadow was ordered to kidnap me by the Shadow of Neverland." Rumpelstiltskin's face grew pale once more. "Apparently, Pan and I are destined to be wed..." His amber eyes grew wide as he gripped the bars, leaning his body closer. _**I don't see why he cares, I'm nothing more than another deal to him...**_ "But I don't want to marry him... He's a monster." I whispered as I buried my head into my hands.

A few moments, Rumpelstiltskin seemed to recompose himself. "It's rather ironic; you calling him a monster." I lifted my head and locked eyes with him. He wore a fake smirk, trying to act like the person he was known to be. _**Like father, like son... And yet the son is much more human than the father.**_

"I know well of your connection to him, Rumpelstiltskin." This seemed to intrigue him. "The Spirits of Neverland often spoke to me about Pan, so I could know who I am engaged to." I sighed and looked beyond his form. "Regardless of that, he IS a monster. Compared to him, you're as monstrous as a kitten." He glared to me, clearly insulted. "I meant no offense." I muttered. "All I meant was that many see you as someone to be feared, but I don't - " A malicious smirk painted his lips.

"Not something you should admit, dearie." He interrupted. I looked back at him, eyes locking once more.

"I see a man who wears the mask of a demon, and uses dark magic, to hide his true self." Rumpelstiltskin raised a brow. "Someone who feels very lonely, like I did at one point..." I shut my eyes as the paintings of painful memories played in my mind. "You have loved and lost, Rumpelstiltskin. But, your past is a secret I will keep with me til the end of time." My lips held a smile or reassurance. "All I want is to leave this land and move on with my life." I felt hopeful as I looked back up to him. He seemed lost in thought.

"Unfortunately, I can't help you." My heart sank at this statement. "My magic is a little tied up at the moment." He gestured to the cell. _**Of course... **_"But there is someone who CAN help you." My eyes widened. "The Blue Fairy, she may have a magic bean left." _**A magic bean...? Like from Jack and the Beanstalk?** _I cocked my head to the side.

"What can a magic bean do for me? I don't want to visit any giants." I mentioned as I scratched the back of my head, clearly confused. He then shook his head no, indicating I was wrong. Some of the fairytales I grew up on seem to be far different in reality... Neverland, Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and Captain Hook are some very good examples.

"They open a portal and will take you to any world you desire." Stating this, his face dropped as a faint pinch of guilt held his tone. But he quickly recovered, wearing his mask once more. "All you need to say is 'Reul Ghorm.'" He advised. I thought about it for a moment. _**Yes, I recall mom telling me about her, she is someone who can grant your wish... But can she truly help me?** _"I would act quick, dearie, the curse is about to be set off." My eyes grew wide in horror. _**If I'm here when the curse hits, I am looking at a fate worse than death...** _I shook my head, clearing that negative thought. I drew a breath. _**Please... Help me.**_

"Reul Ghorm." I uttered. I stood and turned my back towards the cell. I heard a _twinkle _sound and suddenly a gorgeous woman in blue appears. Her brown hair was done-up in a formal manner, curls arranged atop of her head. Her gentle brown eyes grew dark as she glared towards Rumpelstiltskin, only to soften when she looked back at me. I could see why she was called the BLUE fairy, everything was blue, save for her hair, skin tone, and eye color. _**She's beautiful...**_

"I heard your wish, dear, but must you wish so loudly?" She wondered, her smile was gentle.

"Sorry, ma'am..." I scratched the back of my head nervously, a weary chuckle hidden in my tone.

"Unfortunately, I have no magic beans left." My heart began to beat rapidly. _**T... Then how can I get away from here before the curse hits? Let alone, how do I escape Pan?** _I began to hyperventilate. _**Am I doomed to live a life painted by Regina? Or will Pan find me, bring me back to Neverland, and use the loss of my memories against me?** _I began to shake violently as fear began to penetrate my composure. "Eiry." I lifted my head slowly, only to find the fairy was the height of an average woman, like Tinkerbell was. "I can take you to a place where you can be safe." I cocked my head to the left, feeling curious.

"But the curse is inevitable..." I choked out. She smiled and then looked to Rumpelstiltskin, encouraging him to speak up. He did.

"I have a portal that only I, or someone I allow, can access in my castle." His voice chirped from behind me. _**Is he -**_ "I can show you what to do to use it's power." My eyes widened as I looked back to him. "Come here." I followed his command and approached the bars. He reached his hand through the bar and his bony index finger was placed on my forehead. With the help of the Blue Fairy's magic, visions of the combination flowed into my head. After they finished playing, he pulled his hand away from me and passed me his cane through the bars. "Follow those moves and you will be fine." After this was said, I reached for the breast pocket from my cloak only to have Rumpelstiltskin grasp my wrist. Our eyes locked. "Now need for that, dearie, call it a favor." He smirked. _**Not happening**__**.**_ My eyebrows knitted together and I shook my head.

"Sorry but I came here ready to make a deal." This caused the scaled man to raise his eyebrows in wonderment.

"I don't offer favors, not for anyone. I would suggest taking it." I shook my head once more.

"I understand but I'll take a rain check on that favor." I reassured with a gentle smile. "You didn't use your magic to help me, but you did do something which provided me with assistance." I grasped his cold, bony hand. "You gave me hope. So it's only fair that I give you some in return." Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head to the right as he his face contorted wit confusion. _**Even the Dark One should feel some form of hope.**_ I leaned in close to the bars. "Baelfire is alive, and, in time, will earn his forgiveness. You are also going to be reunited with your lover, Belle. You just have to be patient." My smile grew as his eyes opened wide, as if to ask how I could know this. "Call it woman's intuition." I giggled. I turned to face the Blue Fairy. "Can I ask a small favor?" As if she read my mind, she nodded. With a _swish _of her wand, the cell had a small opening. "You have done so much for me, more than you will ever know."

"I had the chance to take something away from Pan, it was my pleasure, dearie." He smirked. I smiled at him and approached his tall form.

"Regardless. Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin." I stated and embraced him. His body grew stiff due to my sudden act. I quickly released him and walked out of the cell. I watched as the entrance disappeared, leaving no way for him to escape. I turned to face the Blue Fairy. "I'm ready to go." I assured. She smiled down to me and offered me her hand. I took hold of it. A last look behind us brought a final, true thought: _**I hope**__** we will meet again...** _The Blue Fairy and I left the cave. Next thing I knew, we were flying through the night sky.

Once we landed, the Blue Fairy's grasp on my hand retreated. "This is as far as I go, Eiry." I looked back at her and nodded. I understood her choice. It was Rumpelstiltskin's castle after all, and what remained of the dark magic was still in the air.

"Thank you for your help, ma'am." I smiled kindly to her, which was returned by the beautiful fairy. I thought for a she was about to tale off, I hugged her on a sudden act of impulse. She seemed shocked but I heard her smile. She gently placed her arms around me, returning my gesture. "Til we meet again, Lady Blue."

"And to you, princess." She _twinkled_ and disappeared into the air. My eyes widened. _**How in the world could she have known? Does she know my parents? **_I shook my head. _**No matter, **__**I can't think about that right now,**__** I gotta go now!** _I ran inside, through the castle, and went to where the portal was hidden. Performing the combination Rumpelstiltskin showed me, the portal opened. _**Please... Take me to safety.** _I thought as I approached the portal. It showed me a town, it seemed rather homey. I quickly looked behind me, towards the direction of the door, tears gathering in my eyes. I entered the portal, while still watching behind me, the tears now falling freely. As I reached through the other end, with Rumple's castle gone and an empty street behind me, one thought filled my head: _**Mom... Dad... Everyone... We will meet again, I promise.**_**  
**

* * *

**A/****N:** The song Eiry was singing is from the English version of the song "Yafu Na no Ni" (or "So I Stand Alone") from the anime _Rosario+Vampire_.


	9. Can't Hold it Back Anymore

**8. Can't Hold it Back Anymore**

I clenched my fists tightly. Once again, my hope to let Rie know I was here was subsided as I saw Rumple stand in front of her. _**What's he doing here?!** _I gritted my teeth in frustration. He placed a hand on her shoulder, as a comforting gesture. Her eyes widened and she laced her arms around his waist in an embrace. "Rumple!" She cried as she nuzzled into his abdomen. His eyes softened as he crouched down to her height.

"What's wrong, dearie?" His gentle voice comforted as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"It's done." She whispered, which caused a look of confusion to contort his face. "I am now married to Pan." Rumple's eye grew wide for a moment, only to narrow to display deep thought. "Now all hope for finding true love is gone..." She whimpered. _**Why does she express herself so freely around him**__**?!**_

"Rie..." Rumple's voice rang. She lifted her eyes and locked gazes with him. "I will do everything in my power to assure you the happiness you deserve." This caused her eyes to grow wide and my fists to clench.

"H... How?" Rie stammered. _**Yes, please tell us how can you promise her happiness when her fate has been sealed?** _If anyone is going to make Rie happy, it's me. His lips formed a kind smile as he cupped her face in his hands, and lifted her upright. I scowled at the sight. I don't like him touching her, especially like that.

"Because A) I owe you a rain check on that favor," I was curious now. _**Rumple**__** has never promised a favor to anyone, what makes Rie so special?** _"And B) we're family." This confused me further. _**How are they family? I don't recall Rumple, or Baelfire, having another child. **_Joy returned to Rie's expression. He chuckled and she hugged him tighter. I wished it was my body she was holding so closely to her own. "Pan will pay for all he has done. To you, to me, to our family. That is one promise I will see kept, no matter the cost." _**Keep dreaming, Rumple.** _I sneered in response to his statement. Rie averted her gaze from his.

"You should know that h... He, uh, didn't force the kiss on me, unlike his past attempt in the Enchanted Forest..." Rumple's eyes once again held confusion and his head tilted to emphasize the puzzled emotion. She pulled from his embrace and looked down to her shaking hands. "I... I kissed him." She admitted anxiously as her hands covered her face to act as a mask.

"But why?" Rumple questioned almost breathlessly.

"I was poisoned with Dreamshade, and in my weakened state, I drink from the healing waters at Dead Man's Peak..." Rie informed as she cradled her body, rocking back and forth.I felt that deep, uncomfortable feeling of guilt return. _**Your life was fading fast, I couldn't let you die.**_ "I was nearing death, apparently within minuets of it." She sighed bringing her face from her hands to meet his. "I did what I felt I needed to do... We all have our crosses to bear, Rumple." Rumpelstiltskin had placed a hand on her shoulder, once more, and brought her body into his for yet another tight embrace. "The cross I have to bear is a permanent throne here in Neverland. I can never leave."

"You will be free again, Rie, I will see to it." His voice was once again gentle. I still can't figure out why Rumple was so caring towards Rie. _**Their past is what has them bonded so closely... I must be the link.** _Rumple stood and looked down to her. "First, before anything, I need to go help my grandson." A small smile crept upon her lips.

"Thanks Rumple..." Rie looked up at him and the two of them nodded in understanding. "Now, go save Henry! I will be around shortly." She promised. He smiled down to her and took off running to the west. I frowned as the hope of freedom filled my queen's aura. _**I won't let you ruin all that I have worked so hard to gain, Rumple!** _Once he was gone, I stepped into the clearing, and felt a sudden drain on my magic. I fell to the ground feeling exhausted. _**I haven't been in these boundaries in ages, and now I remember why.** _Rie looked up to the moon and smiled. _**Huh... She doesn't seem to sense my presence.**_ "It's time to see what I can do; to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!" _**She's singing again.** _I decided not to move and listen in. "Let it go, let it go, I'm one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry!" She stood to her feet and clenched her fists. "Here I stand and here I'll stay!" She stomped her foot and a large ice snowflake appeared below her. "Let the storm rage on - " With that lyric uttered she lifted her hands, and, as they raised, so did a massive ice structure. "My power flurries through the air, into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around." The ice structure formed a royal castle, formatted to fit her personality, a castle meant for only her. "And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast." With a _whoosh _of her hands, a large set of a grand ice staircase was created, leading their way up to the door of the castle. _**Such power...**_ "I'm never going back, the past is in the past." She reached into her styled hair and loosened it, allowing it to sway with the wind framing her statuesque body beautifully. She ran her fingers through her braided bangs allowing them to cover her eyes, completing the frame around her face. "Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn." My eyes widened and my heart seemed to stop beating as a bright, damn near blinding, light began climbing up Rie's body, from the snow-covered ground._**  
**_

()

"If my family doesn't save me, my sister will." Henry stated. I blinked at him in wonder.

"You have a sister? This is the first time I'm hearing of this." I mentioned as I bit back the remarks that came to mind.

"She's amazing!" He cheered. "She's kind, quirky, and the strongest believer I know." My eyes grew slightly. _**His sister is a**__** believer as well?** _"She's the one that found me when I was lost." I was silent allowing him to continue. "We met on her fifteenth birthday, since then she has always been there for me." This caused me to feel amusement.

()

_**Her belief is so strong that it out-shines Henry's by far...** _I felt my fists clench. _**If this had happened during her first time here**__**, I would have done EVERYTHING I had to achieve the capturing of her heart, but not now. Not after that kiss. **__**Rie is mine. It took me too damn long to get her back. I will NEVER lose her again!** _I scolded myself bitterly. I wasn't about to take the heart of my bride, regardless of how powerful her belief was. I decided I would stick around until she finished. "Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone." The glow dispersed and a new outfit wrapped her body. She wore a shirt that began at her neck. The 'choker' was made with marbled blue silk. Connected to that was a sleeved transparent pale blue material that ended just above her chest. The shirt was colored with various shades of blue and ended at her mid-thigh. Decorating it was a white leather belt. Light grey transparent tights ran along her legs. Her boots were a light blue color, laced with a dark grey string, and had a white heeled boots. "Here I stand in the [light] of [the night]. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." She exhaled deeply. A smile of achievement graced her, now, red lips, only to wilt instantly."What do you want Pan?" She asked without looking back at me._** Seems I've finally been caught. 'Bout bloody time.**_

...

"Rather slow on your senses, aren't we?" Pan mocked as he lifted his body from the snow-covered ground. All I could think of doing, after using all that magic, was glare at him. He simply shrugged it off with a smirk playing on his lips. "I'd love to stay and go back-and-forth with you love, but I have somewhere I need to be." I just rolled my eyes and watched him disappear in thin air. _**Just how long was he watching me...?** _I shuddered at the thought. _**Creepy stalker.**_

* * *

**A/N:**I'm sure most of you know that the song Eiry was singing was "Let it Go" by Idina Menzel, from the _Frozen_ soundtrack, but I DID promise that I would credit the music. _**  
**_


	10. I've Earned my Stripes

**9.) I've Earned my Stripes**

***  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound; like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up. Get ready 'cause I've had enough! I see it all, I see it now... I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar!  
***

I stood and, with a sigh, walked out of my haven, the Winter Woods. I felt a pinch at my heart as a thought came to mind: _**Pan's got Henry alone...!** _I took off running towards the camp, only to find that neither Pan nor Henry was present. The Lost Boys were sitting around each other, gathered in a circle, and Wendy, or who I assumed was Wendy, was sitting on a bamboo-like cage. "Where'd they go, Felix?" I wondered as I knelt down in front of him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Eiry?" I heard a familiar feminine voice call from behind me. Felix locked eyes with me only til I looked to the woman behind me. _**Mom...** _Tears gathered in my eyes as I ran over to my adopted mother, who now stood stiff in my arms. She seemed a lot more unstable than me. How do I know? She began to cry as she cuddled me into her body.

"Snow, we should go join - " Another familiar voice started before stopping itself.

"It's Eiry, David." Snow whimpered as she looked up to her spouse. I lifted my head and looked over to the owner of the familiar voice. _**Dad...** _He stood there in complete awe as all the color in his face had vanished.

"Eiry..." He whispered before rushing over to Snow and I, adding a little more pressure to the already tight embrace. David was trying to bite back his tears, so he wouldn't seem weak in front of the Lost Boys. Me, on the other hand, couldn't stay strong anymore. My tears fell freely as I held my adopted parents closer to my body.

Minuets passed, after our moment of closeness, and I had finally recovered enough to ask: "Where did Pan and Henry go?" Snow and David looked to one another.

"A place called Skull Rock." Snow answered. _**Skull Rock, of course!**_I glared off to the the distance.

"Don't worry, Emma, Neal, Regina, and Mr. Gold went after them." David added but I shook my head. _**I have to help him, I just sit and wait around.**_

"I have to go help Henry, dad." I debated. "I wasn't there for him when I should have been, but now I can, I have to help him!" Both David and Snow looked to one another, silently asking for each other's opinion. Immediately after they nodded.

"Make us proud, honey." Snow said, placing a kiss on my forehead. I left the camp, which had fallen unusually quiet, and went to the place I had learned my fate.

()

"This world needs you as much as it needs Pan. Simply put: Neverland chose you as it's queen." My eyes widened as my blood ran cold. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Y... You don't mean, I have to marry..." I slowly brought my gaze to look at Pan. A scowl had been re-painted on his face as we locked eyes. "that blaggard*, do you?" I asked as I brought my gaze back to the shadow. My breath caught in my chest. It seemed to start laughing.

"Dear child, Pan can't force you to marry him," I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _**Thank the stars!** _"However, your courtship is written by Neverland. Honestly, child, it is bound to happen one day. It's fate." My relief had now been replaced with anxiety. I began to hyperventilate and fell to the floor. "Little Queen, why so nervous?" The shadow inquired as it crouched down to my height.

"Why? Why?! Because I was just told that, at one point or another, I have to marry this power-high ass!" I hollered as I pointed at Pan. "I was just told that I will never be able to give my heart to another because of the fate that is written for me here..." I whispered as my chest grew tight. Tears were gathering in my eyes. _**I'll never be able to be with my true love, even after finding him. **_I felt a light touch encase my shoulder as the shadow seemed to want to comfort me.

"Dear girl, you are to marry him when you choose." The transparent being mentioned.

"That'll be never..." I uttered with a growl. The shadow leaned in close.

()

_**Now that it's done, and I have to stay in Neverland, I have to protect Henry!** _My chest grew heavy as my feet threatened to crumble. I had reached the cave's entrance at the same time Rumple, Emma, Regina, and Baelfire did. "Eiry!" Regina's voice cried as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. _**Regina's never shown this much affection to be before...**_ This was new to me. I was shocked to say the least. The proof was in a little _squeak _that had escaped my lips upon the act. _**  
**_

"H... Hey Regina..." I squeezed out. Emma and Rumple both smiled at me. Baelfire, however, looked confused. You see, I knew Emma when I went to Boston to prepare for my first year of private school. "I'm Henry's sister." Emma's smile faded as she looked over to Baelfire. They looked lost. My face flushed and I shook my head. _**Obviously not by blood, guys.**_

"Henry kind of 'adopted' her when they met." Regina acknowledged, answering the confused, currently 'off,' couple. "Henry told us that you've been looking out for him, while you were in Pan's camp." I nodded briefly, trying to hurry the touching moment along. "Thanks, honey." She said as she nuzzled into me.

"As touching as this moment is, my grandson needs to be saved." Rumple interrupted the moment, earning a brief glare from Regina. As Rumple was about to hit the protection spell, I grabbed at his sleeve. "I'll be fine, dearie." He assured with a smile. I frowned a little at this but nodded, releasing his sleeve. He crossed the barrier with ease.

"Here." Baelfire mentioned as he handed Rumpelstiltskin a box. My eyes widened slightly. _**I... Is that Pandora's Box?**_

"It is." Rumple stated simply, as if he had read my mind, his kind, yet determined brown eyes glancing over to me.

"I trust you. Please, save Henry." Baelfire requested as a faint smile grasped his lips.

"Thanks, Bae, and I will." And with that said, Rumple ventured up into the cave. _**Please, Rumple, don't do anything stupid...**_ I held my hands tightly to my chest in hope. I looked up the stairs and glared. _**You will fail, Pan, that's a promise.** _It was then that I decided I follow Rumple, only to have my hand grabbed by Regina.

"There's a protection spell up, Eiry." She warned. I turned and smiled to her.

"I'm aware, Regina, but it won't have an affect on me." I acknowledged as my smile strengthened.

"But you have your shadow..." Emma wondered looking at my feet. I followed her gaze but smiled.

"Yes, I'm aware, however, Pan's magic, with a few exceptions, does not affect me." I informed looking back at her. I turned and faced the 'staircase.'

"Be careful, sweetie." Regina stated. I turned my head and nodded before running up the stairs. I finally arrived at the top and made my way through the hall. I stopped in my movement as my heart stopped beating briefly. I watched in horror as Pan sent Rumple into Pandora's Box. As the red mist faded, Pan finally took notice to me. I shook violently as my legs crumbled beneath my body. _**Rumple...** _My breath got caught in my chest. Pan rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed roughly against his chest, trying to get out of his grasp, only to have him hold me tighter. "No! Let me go!" I cried as I hit my hands against his chest. "You're a bloody monster!" His grip loosened as he gripped my arms, roughly, and pinned my body against the wall behind me.

"I'm. Not. A. Monster." He hissed angrily, but I just continued to thrash about. "Rumple got in my way - "

"And now I'm getting in your way, will you lock me away too?!" I growled as tears gathered in my eyes. He released me, only to bring my body close to his, once again, as his arms wrapped around my shoulders. _**  
**_

"I would never put you through such a fate, Rie." Pan stated calmly. _**Why...**_

"Why must you ruin everyone's lives?! Why must you be so damn vile?!" I clenched my fists as I began to try to pry my body from his grasp. Again.

"I told you before, Rie, I need Henry's heart." Pan mentioned as he spoke into my hair.

"What happens once you get it?! You live, Henry dies, and you lose everything!" I yelled as a line of tears fell from my eyes, considering my escape had plan proven to be useless. _**Including me... Not that you care.**_

"Yes, Henry will die." Pan admitted. He pulled away enough to lift my chin and catch my gaze. "But I will be damned before I lose you, or anything else!" I tore my gaze from his.

"You still don't get it!" I hollered only to sigh in defeat. _**I give up...**_ "Love's a force that's powerful and strange." His eyes searched mine but I pulled away from him. "That's something you could never understand." He grabbed hold of me once more, forcing me to look up at him.

"You're wrong." He whispered in a dangerous tone.

"Am I?! What kind of father abandons his own child?!" I bellowed. "Yeah, Rumple abandoned Bae, but as soon as that portal closed, he regretted his actions and sought help from the Blue Fairy for God's sake!" I shoved his body. "What the Hell did you do for your son?!" _**You can't answer that, can you?**_ Pan's gaze lightened up as he looked beside my head. "That's what I thought." I sighed. "You'll never change."

"You're still wrong, Rie." I looked up at him, feeling both angry and confused. "I know what it means to love someone."

"Well thanks for that, Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes. "I already figured that Rumple wasn't the product of a one-night stand."

"That's not it." Pan stated with a heavy sigh. _**Sure it's not.**_

"Oh? Then, please, do tell." I mocked with another roll of my eyes.

"I... I love you, Rie." Pan stuttered. My breath got caught in my chest once again. _**Wait what...?** _My eyes wandered his suspiciously. "I have since your return." He drew a breath. "My attraction to you began the night of the spar." OK, now I was really confused, but I wore a mask, something he did extremely well.

"You've got one Hell of a way to show it." I frowned. I desperately wanted to know more, but if I asked, that could give off the wrong impression.

"I know... I didn't know how to show it... It had been so very long since I last felt it." I was thrown off, once more, by his honesty. He pulled my body up, so we were both standing, while his eyes remained locked with mine. "That's why I tried to kiss you when we went to the Enchanted Forest." _**I don't believe you, all you've done is lie and harass me!**_

"You did it to prove a point to the recruits you intended on getting." I snorted, sending him another glare. He shook his head.

"That's what I wanted them to believe, seems my lie fooled you, as well, love." I growled with displeasure. "I wanted to be the first person you kissed," He admitted with a VERY faint blush crossing his pale flesh. _**Well, you were twenty hours too late, Pan.**_ "I wanted to be the only one you ever kissed." His gaze returned to mine. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The stillness was ruined when his face came closer to mine and he caught my lips in a gentle kiss. I blinked several times trying to absorb everything that was said and done in the last few minutes. He pulled away from the kiss and his eyes held a sudden look of guilt. "Please, forgive me, Rie." I looked at him with wonder. With that said, he cast a immobility spell on me. _**PAN!** _I began to mentally curse him out, until Emma and Baelfire came down the hall and into sight.

"Eiry, are you OK?" Emma wondered as she tried to shake me, which proved useless. Baelfire looked at me.

"Pan?" All I could manage to do at the time was roll my eyes. _**Duh.**_"We can't help her, Emma. Pan cast a immobility spell on her. It'll wear off when it wears off." I glanced to Emma, telling her that he was right. She didn't know how to respond but decided to move on with Baelfire.

_**Finally, I can move!**_ I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as my legs wobbled. "Are you alright, Eiry?" _**I'm glad you're here, Regina...**_ I returned Regina's hug. After it ended, we went off running to the main room where Henry was standing in front of Pan.

"Don't listen to them, Henry. They're adults. They couldn't possibly understand how important Neverland is to children." Pan scowled as he looked from Henry to Emma and Baelfire. I chose to block out what Emma, Regina, and Baelfire were saying and made my way over to Henry.

"Henry..." My voice called gently. "You're ten years-old, you don't need me telling you what to do." I acknowledged as he looked up to me, his head tilting to the left in confusion. I smiled weakly. "You're old enough to know right from wrong." I kneeled down in front of him. "I just want you to know, that no matter what you decide to do: be it to save Neverland, or turn and walk away, I won't hold it against you." Tears threatened to gather in my eyes but I bit them back. _**I'll hold it against Pan.** _"I'll be proud of you, no matter what." I pulled his small form into my arms and held onto him tightly. Tears now gathered in my eyes. "You're my little brother and I love you."

"We all love you, Henry." Came Emma's voice. I looked down to Henry and we exchanged nods. I drew a deep breath and released him from my embrace._**  
**_

"I love you guys too..." Henry said as he turned his body slightly, looking from me to the group of adults. I stood, waiting for what was going to happen next. "But I have to save magic." With that said, Henry reached into his chest, with the help from the magic Pan had given him, and pulled out his kind, and glowing, heart. _**Be strong, Rie...** _My breathing became shallow. I watched as Henry pushed his heart into Pan's chest. Henry's body fell forward. I was using as much magic as I could muster to stay standing. The red hair that fell into my face was slowly losing it's color, as it faded to white.

"Nothing more than a tickle." Pan stated as Emma had cut him with her sword. He flew through the eye holes, too excited for his victory to pay any attention to my current state. _**T... That's not surprising.**_

"I'm so sorry, Henry..." I whispered as my body fell beside his. My entire body began to feel cold and shivered in response. The red eyelashes I had grown all-too-familiar with lost their color, as they too faded to white. Regina was nestled between Henry and I.

"What's happening to you, Eiry?" Regina uttered just a little above a whisper. I smiled to her weakly.

"H... Henry's a soulmate of mine." This raised a sudden feeling of confusion from the three adults. "N... Not that kind. We are brother and sister..." I searched for the right words. "Bonded for life, by life." I shivered as my body's temperature went lower and lower. "S... Save Henry... D... Don't worry about me..." I whimpered, looking up to my brother's adopted mother. _**I would but I'm not in a situation where I can do anything...**_ I could tell Regina wanted to let tears fall, but she fought them back. Her gaze became fierce as her eyes came across the blade.

"If he can bleed, he can die." She stated with a smirk. Baelfire lifted my body, and upon doing so, his eyes grew wide.

"You're ice cold!" I smiled weakly, once again.

"It comes with the 'Snow Queen' territory... If a Snow Queen's soulmate should die, her heart will freeze, and she too will die." I informed looking over to Henry's lifeless body, which Emma had lifted.

After we left the cave, we came arrived back at the Lost Boy's camp. I was, at this time, fading in and out of consciousness. "What's happening to Rie?!" I heard Felix's voice ask, rather loudly. _**  
**_

"Yeah, what's wrong with Queen Rie?" Slightly, one of the youngest Lost Boys, wondered. _**I'm dying guys...**_

"EIRY is dying." Regina answered simply as her tone grew dangerous.

"No..." I heard Snow gasp. David ran over to Baelfire and I, taking me in his arms.

"How're you holding up, Lady Rie?" Came a familiar voice. I looked over and smiled meekly to the pirate dressed in black. _**Nice to see you again, Hook.**_

"Not well, I'm afraid, Cap'n." I mentioned as my smile wavered in unison with my fading energy. _**  
**_

"Tell us where Pan went." Regina demanded as she went face-to-face with Felix, raising her hand ready to summon her magic

"I'm not going to betray Pan." He answered bitterly.

"If you help us, we can find you a home back in Storybrooke." Emma stated looking from Felix to the other Lost Boys, who seemed to be debating. Felix snorted.

"My home is here." _**You are so bloody stubborn, Felix.**__**  
**_

"Y... You won't get a... Anything from from F... Felix." I stuttered out, my exhausted amethyst eyes looking over to his hunched form. "H... His loyalty is t... Too strong." His eyes softened from a glare as he looked over to me. "B... Boys." The Lost Boys looked up from their feet and over to me. "I admire your l... Loyalty to Pan, h... However, if P... Pan d... D... Doesn't f... Fix this, my heart will f.. Freeze and I w... Will die." I stated honestly. Every single one of their eyes widened in perfect unison, including Felix's. "I... I'm s... Sorry..." My eyes closed as my energy was leaving my body quicker._**  
**_

"He's at his Thinking Tree!" One of the Boys, Toodles, piped up.

"It's not far from here." Another, Nibs, stated.

"No! You'd all betray Pan!" Felix hollered, clearly displaying his anger.

"We need to save the Queen's life, Felix! She took a lot of harassment from us and still treated us like human beings!" Slightly debated. "Maybe you want her dead, but we don't!"

"That's not true!" Felix argued as I heard him clenched his fists."Queen Rie had shown me so much kindness... Kindness I could never repay..." _**Felix...**_

"Let's go. Hook, take them to the Jolly Roger!" Emma's voice demanded.

"Aye, aye." Everything from that moment on faded into blackness.

* * *

**A/N:**The song at the beginning is "Roar" by Katy Perry.


	11. Bound in Chains

**10.) Bound in Chains**

***  
Sweet love, sweet love, [I'm] trapped in your love. I've opened up, unsure [if] I can trust my heart, and I [was] buried in dust. Free me, free us... You're all I need when I'm holding you [so] tight. If you walk away I will suffer tonight...  
***

_**Warmth...**_ I felt so very warm. I opened my eyes slowly to find Rumple there holding onto my frail form. "R... Rumple?" I stutter out as my hand reaches up to his shoulder. He pulled his head back and looked down to me.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have let Pan trick me - " I waved my hand and smiled meekly.

"No... It's n... Not. T... That's what Pan does..." I whisper, hoping to comfort him. "In the end i... It's all about him. A... Always will b... Be." My eyes held a look of sorrow. _**Regardless of what he says...** _He smiled weakly to me, still not completely convinced.

"Rest Rie. When we get home, I will get on making an antidote for the Dreamshade." He informed pulling away from me. His eyes avoided mine only to brighten slightly. "Oh, you won't need to worry about Pan." I tilted my head to the right, asking him to explain this statement further. His smile strengthened as he held Pandora's Box before me. "He's inside." I felt a breath of relief leave my lips. Then something came to mind: _**Then wh**__**y am I still dying? It's not because of the Dreamshade poisoning. No, something isn't right here...** _Rumple sent me a questioning look but I answered him with a shake of my head. _**You've got too much to worry about as it is, Rumple.** _"I'll leave you to rest, dearie." With a final embrace, he left me. I weakly glanced around the lower living area, taking in my surroundings, before relaxing once more.

...

"Pan never fails." Felix stated as his confidence in me had resurfaced. I smirked and shrugged slightly.

"But of course." I wished I had been in my own body, but if I was going to fall back on 'Plan B,' I needed Henry's body. Though I was curious as to why I felt so weakened... Henry's in good health. I shrugged away the thought looked around the ship. A look of disgust swept across my face as I looked over the faces of my Lost Boys. _**It seems I can only rely on Felix and myself.** _I heaved a heavy sigh. My eyes continued to wonder to the faces of the so-called heroes: Regina, Snow White, Prince Charming, Baelfire, Emma, Killian, and Tinkerbell. _**I seem to be missing someone from this picture... Ah Rumple.** _I looked over to my son as he came to the deck. They all seemed enthusiastic, happy at the thought that they've won. _**You can keep thinking that you've won, I assure you that I will give you a rude awakening.** _I bit back a laugh at the thought of losing, to them no less.

"Pan..." I slowly looked from the fooled bunch and over to my most trusted. I raised my eyebrow. "About the Queen..." I felt guilt hit me. **  
**

()

_**Finally!** _The only person who could stop me has now been sealed inside Pandora's Box. I took a breath of relief only to have the exhale get caught in my chest. _**Rie...** _My eyes came across the beautiful form of my bride. Her body shook violently just before she fell to the ground. I rushed over to her and held her close to me. She pushed against me, trying to escape, but I wouldn't free her. "No! Let me go!" She wailed as she hit her hands against my chest. _**She's really angry.** _I thought wincing slightly at every hit. "You're a bloody monster!" This statement got my blood boiling. I didn't care if others called me a monster, but hearing it come from Rie, it snapped something inside. My hands gripped her arms as I pulled her from me, much more roughly than I had intended, and pinned her to the wall behind her.

"I'm. Not. A. Monster." I hissed, my frustration clear in my tone. She didn't pay any attention to my mood swing and continued to fight out of my grasp. "Rumple got in my way - " She stopped fighting only to send the most intense glare I have ever bared witness to.

"And now I'm getting in your way, will you lock me away too?!" She yelled as tears of frustration gathered in her eyes. I never thought I'd ever regret an action of mine, but Rie has certainly changed that. My grasp on her loosened, and as soon as her body eased, I pulled her body close to mine once more. _**I couldn't...**_

"I would never put you through such a fate, Rie." I mentioned as my anger had fully dispersed. _**  
**_

"Why must you ruin everyone's lives?! Why must you be so damn vile?!" She once more tried to pull from me, still proving unsuccessful. I gritted my teeth, trying to prevent my anger from resurfacing.

"I told you before, Rie, I need Henry's heart." I had nestled my head comfortably in her hair. It smelled intoxicating. _**Wild strawberries.**_

"What happens once you get it?! You live, Henry dies, and you lose everything!" She hollered. Something warm hit my arm. _**A tear...?**_ I was causing my bride a great deal of sorrow. I drew a breath.

"Yes, Henry will die." I had admitted, I couldn't lie to her about it. Besides, she's known since her return to Neverland, no thanks to the Spirits of Neverland. I pulled away from her, just enough to take hold of her chin, and caught her gaze. I felt a burning sincerity grow in me as we stared into each other's eyes. "But I will be damned before I lose you, or anything else!" She looked away from me, eyes full of rage and hurt.

"You still don't get it!" She bellowed. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She looked to the wall behind me before looking back to me. "Love's a force that's powerful and strange." I wanted to know what she meant. _**She couldn't mean that she loves me, can she...?**_ Before I could find anything in her eyes, she pulled away from me. Again. _**'Course not.**_ "That's something you could never understand." _**That's where you're wrong, my dear.**_ I grabbed her and brought her chin up once more. I was starting to lose my temper again.

"You're wrong." I whispered hoarsely.

"Am I?! What kind of father abandons his own child?!" She yelled. _**I'm not the only -**_ "Yeah, Rumple abandoned Bae, but as soon as that portal closed, he regretted his actions and sought help from the Blue Fairy for God's sake!" She pushed against my body. "What the Hell did you do for your son?!" I looked beyond her head as my thoughts wondered. _**I can't argue with you on that one, love. I know I wasn't the best father, that's why I left him. I couldn't handle the responsibility anymore. I wanted to be free.**_ "That's what I thought." She exhaled deeply. "You'll never change."

"You're still wrong, Rie." She looked at me, her rage and hurt now mixing with confusion. "I know what it means to love someone."

"Well thanks for that, Captain Obvious." She hissed as she rolled her eyes. "I already figured that Rumple wasn't the product of a one-night stand." _**That's not what I meant.**_

"That's not it." I heaved another heavy sigh. _**I'm not going to get anywhere with lying to her, especially because she'll just see through it...**_

"Oh? Then, please, do tell." She mocked with another roll of her eyes._**  
**_

"I... I love you, Rie." I stuttered. _**Damn.** _I cursed to my nervous confession. Her body became stuff in my arms as her eyes looked through mine, questioning my sanity. _**Is it so hard to believe that...**_ "I have for since you're return." I sighed. "My attraction to you began the night of the spar." _**  
**_

"You've got one Hell of a way to show it." She scowled. I decided to be completely honest. If you know me, you will know how much effort I will put in to avoid telling the truth.

"I know... I didn't know how to show it... It had been so very long since I last felt it." Neither her nor I were used to my level of honesty. I slowly started to stand, bringing Rie up with me. Our eyes continued to dance. "That's why I tried to kiss you when we went to the Enchanted Forest." _**She isn't convinced.**__**  
**_

"You did it to prove a point to the recruits you intended on getting." She argued, as a glare took over her gaze. I shook my head, indicating that she was wrong.

"That's what I wanted them to believe, seems my lie fooled you, as well, love." She didn't like that statement. "I wanted to be the first person you kissed," I stated as I felt a warmth come to my face, something that was unfamiliar to me. "I wanted to be the only one you ever kissed." Our eyes locked once more. The silence as we stared into each other's eyes seemed to last an eternity. I could look into her eyes forever and never get bored. _**I want to prove to her that I'm not the monster she thinks I am...**_ I leaned down close to her, catching her lips in a kiss. I did everything in my power to bite back the hormones that raced, so that the kiss remained a kiss. She seems thrown off, which brought a smile to my locked continued to blink her eyes as a cute look of confusion danced across her face. Moments passed and I pulled away from the kiss and felt guilt overcome me. I needed to finish what I had started, though I wished I could stay here kissing Rie. "Please, forgive me, Rie." With that uttered statement, I cast an immobility spell on her, trapping her in place. _**I'm sorry Rie, **__**I can't have you intervene.**_ I left her to join Henry in the main hall.

()

I masked the guilt that was filling my essence and glared at him, telling him to continue. "She... She was in some pretty rough shape, last I saw her." My eyes widened slightly as I stood up and ran over to the Charmings.

"Where's Rie?" I wondered, my voice filling with concern. Henry would definitely feel concern for his sister, but this is my wife we're talking about. They looked to each other, a look of sorrow gripping their gazes before they looked down to me.

"She's down below." Snow White informed. She looked as though she would break if she spoke further.

"It's best you avoid seeing her til we get home." Charming mentioned but I shook my head. I didn't care for their warning and went down beneath the deck. I felt my blood run cold as I saw Rie laying on a make-shift bed. Her breathing was faint, her flesh was paled, and her hair was white like fresh fallen snow. She looked extremely weak. _**What the Hell happened?!**_

...

My rest was interrupted when I sensed another person in my presence. Slowly I opened my eyes and glanced to the staircase. _**H... Henry?** _I glared so I could focus my vision. "Pan..." I breathed, shakily, after realizing it wasn't my little brother. Well, actually, it's his body but not his soul. He slowly made his way over to me, eyes full of horror.

"W... What happened?" Pan stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Y... You." I hissed. My head began to spin so I shut my eyes. The gaze on me held fear, confusion, and guilt rolled into one. "I... I actually b... Believed you." I admitted clenching my fist. "T... That you a... Actually cared a... About someone other than you... About m... Me." I sighed and glanced over to him. "B... But c... Clearly, th... That was j... Just a... Another l... Lie." He shook his head violently.

"It was the truth, Rie. Every bloody word." He stated as his eyes locked with mine. I tore from the gaze and glared to the ceiling.

"B... Bull!" I debated weakly. I drew a deep breath to calm myself. _**He's not worth it, Rie.** _"I... I hope y... Your happy." This earned me another look of confusion. "I... I'm dying, P... Pan." I stated simply as I glanced over to him once more. The horror had returned to his essence, his paled face was proof of that. "I... I told you: i... If you take H... Henry's heart, you w... Will l... Lose everything else." I coughed as my energy was continuing to leave me. "H... Henry and I a... Are bound f... For life, b... By life." This seemed to frighten him further, as his body began to tremble.

"No..." He squeezed out. I rolled my eyes.

"And t... The funny t... Thing is, y... You can't s... Save me." I acknowledged as I looked back to the ceiling. "O... Only an act of T... TRUE l... Love can s... Save me." Pan grabbed hold of my arm.

"I WILL save you." He assured but I just laughed bitterly.

"Y... You keep t... Telling y... Yourself t... That." I glared over to him. "Y... You don't e... Even know w... What l... Love i... Is." He turned and left me alone without my bitter thoughts, as my vision was fading to blackness. _**Predictable Pan; completely incapable of facing reality. The reality you created...**_

* * *

**A/N:**The song at the beginning is "Bound to You" by Christina Aguilera from the _Burlesque _soundtrack.


	12. Frozen

**10. Frozen**

***  
Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on; your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy; is our pride deep inside... We are one.  
***

Rie looked up to me. She would bare a look of disgust if she had the energy to conjure it. "Pan..." She breathed weakly. She knew. _**You're the only one who can see the truth, just like always.** _I approached her slowly, trying to gain control of my fear, only to fail.

"W... What happened?" I stuttered wearily. The start of her respond was a roll of her eyes. _**Typical Rie reaction.**_

"Y... You." She growled. **_Me...?_** Mixed emotions played to my gaze - fear, confusion, and most importantly guilt. She looked away and closed her eyes. "I... I actually b... Believed you." Rie clenched her fists. She must love to torment my confusion because she wasn't easing it. "T... That you a... Actually cared a... About someone other than you... About m... Me." _**I do. **_She let loose a sigh as her eyes looked back to me. "B... But c... Clearly, th... That was j... Just a... Another l... Lie." I shook my head to begin my response.

"It was the truth, Rie. Every bloody word." I confessed, locking eyes with her. She broke the gaze and glared at the ceiling.

"B... Bull!" She replied. Rie drew a breath to calm herself. "I... I hope y... Your happy." _**Why, exactly, would I be happy? You're laying here, severely weakened.**_ "I... I'm dying, P... Pan." I felt my blood run cold. I knew Rie was in rough shape, but I didn't think she was dying. "I... I told you: i... If you take H... Henry's heart, you w... Will l... Lose everything else." _**What's that got to do with anything?** _I thought for a moment and felt my heart nearly stop beating. _**You knew you'd die if I accepted Henry's heart... **_"H... Henry and I a... Are bound f... For life, b... By life." I felt my body tremble. I couldn't fight the fear I felt, it was far too powerful. _**You told me at Skull Rock and I didn't care to piece it together.**_

"No..." I whispered, earning another roll of her eyes. _**  
**_

"And t... The funny t... Thing is, y... You can't s... Save me." Rie's informative voice broke my wandering thoughts. She was looking up at the ceiling once more. "O... Only an act of t... True l... Love can s... Save me." _**An act of true love...** _I let that statement play in my head on repeat. _**That's it!**_ When I enact the curse, I will salvage her bonds, even if it will dampen my pleasure. I want to see her smile again. I want to feel her touch. I grabbed her arm, a feeling of determination taking hold of me.

"I WILL save you." This confident point earned a bitter laugh from Rie.

"Y... You keep t... Telling y... Yourself t... That." _**I will prevail.** _"Y... You don't e... Even know w... What l... Love i... Is." _**You're wrong there, love.** _I turned and left her to begin the planning process.

()

I looked among the people of Storybrooke, the 'good' people of the Enchanted Forest. I clenched my fists. _**I can't control all of them if I'm to save Rie.** _I took a breath._** I guess I will have to make due with what I have.**_ Hook walked past me as he carried Rie's limp body and walked off towards, I assumed, the hospital. I drew a deep breath and smiled. _**Time to begin.**_**  
**

...

_Beep_. _Clack_. I furrowed my eyebrows at the noise. "Eiry..." Came a familiar voice. It was one I hadn't heard in a long while. I open my eyes as see Dr. Whale, otherwise known as... _**Dr.**_ **_V... Victor Frankenstein._** He stood at my right side holding a vile. "From Rumpelstiltskin." He mentioned handing it to me. I tried to move my arm only to not have mobility. _**D... Damn it a... All!** _My curses didn't end there, but I am keeping the swearing to a minimum. He pulled out the cork and placed it to my mouth. My lips parted ever-so-slightly and drank down the antidote. Regardless of the antidote's help, I still felt myself weakening. _**H... Henry... P... Please b... Be safe.** _Dr. Frankenstein looked to me with a look of concern. "I will do everything I can to help you get better." I smiled weakly.

"T... Thanks Doc, b... But I don't t... Think you have a... Anything at y... Your disposal t... To thaw a f... Frozen heart, d... Do you?" This question confused the mad scientist. "T... That's why I... I'm dying. I... It started t... The moment Henry g... Gave Pan his h... Heart." His concerned look became fearful. That was his answer. "T... Thanks a... Anyway." I smiled comfortingly. I wished I could move, so that I could place my hand on his arm. I felt a shudder rattle my body. My vision faded in and out. _**I... I can't s... Stay awake m... Much longer...** _I felt a hand grip mine. I wearily blinked over to Felix who bore a look of intense worry. I smiled weakly at the Lost Boy. "F... Felix..." His free hand ventured to my face, cupping it gently. "T... Thanks for e... Everything." I nuzzled into his hand and forced my hands to touch his. I was successful. _**N... Now you c... Choose to r... React.** _I glared mentally.

"Stay with me, Rie." His voice pleaded. I locked eyes with him.

"S... Sorry, n... Not t... This t... Time, F... Felix." I felt all the energy in my body fade and my body become limp, before becoming numb. _**N... Now t... To spend an e... Eternity in a f... Frozen s...**** Slumber.**_

...

I had made my way through the halls of the hospital. A doctor approached several nurses, no doubt about someones's situation. Then I saw her. Rie. I approached her bedside and felt fear fill me. The back-up plan Pan had wasn't going to happen before her death. I was too late. Rie was fading much too fast. The thought of her dying squeezed at my chest. _**I can't bare the thought of losing her. A life without Rie, is no life at all. She makes everything better. Her smile. Her charm. Her confidence. You'd be a fool not to fall for her.** _I reached down and grabbed hold of her hand. She slowly looked over to me, her eyes expressed how truly weak she was. She smiled at me. A smile just for me. "F... Felix..." I let my free hand reach up to her face, taking hold of it. "T... Thanks for e... Everything." _**No... I should be thanking you.** _She cuddled her face into my hand. She lifted her hands, slowly, pouring as much energy as she can to comfort me.

"Stay with me, Rie." I whispered. I wasn't worried that I had begged. I wanted her to stay awake, stay focused on me.

"S... Sorry, n... Not t... This t... Time, F... Felix." I leaned over and held her in my arms. What color remained in her hair had drained. It's done. Rie is gone. I held her closer as I felt myself fall apart. Tears gathered in my eyes but I didn't care. Rie was worth mourning over. I heard a person clear their throat. _**Grant me one more minute with her.** _I nuzzled my face into her chest. I drew several silent breaths to regain my composure. _**Conceal it, don't feel it.** _I smiled at the lyric Rie had once recited in the past. I lifted my head and saw the Dark One. **_  
_**

"May I?" He asked calmly. I looked down to Rie once more, before allowing him to take hold of her. I walked out of the hospital to find Pan.

...

After the Lost Boy had left I looked down to Rie's lifeless form. "I'm sorry, Eiry..." I uttered as I held her tightly. Slowly I unhooked the IV from her arm and the pulse-tracker. I left the building and made my way to my shop. Upon entry I saw Belle. The color, and smile, faded from her face as she rushed over to me, pale as a ghost.

"I... Is she...?" I looked down to Rie as I shut my eyes and ground my teeth. _**I couldn't save you.** _"Rumple..." I drew my gaze of Rie and looked up to the woman I loved. The woman Rie promised I'd see again when I believed otherwise. I walked past her and into the back of the shop. Into my office. I laid her on beside my father's youthful, resting form. Belle walked up beside me and looked down to Rie's body.

"She gave me hope when all seemed lost to me and now she's dead." Belle placed her hand on my arm, to comfort me. "The best I can do for her now is finish Pan, free everyone of his existence." I thought for a moment. "And this." I closed my eyes, allowing my magic to leave my hands freely. A formal gown wrapped around Rie's body, one befitting a queen. A crystal crown decorated the fashioned hair my magic provided. _**Now you look like the queen we all knew you to be...** _I leaned down and placed a kiss on Rie's forehead. "Could you go seek out the Charming's? I need to wait around for my father's awakening." Belle seemed hesitant but decided I needed to do this alone. I wanted to crumble. I wanted to succumb to my sorrow. Alas, I couldn't. I have to finish this. I made a promise, not only to Rie but also myself.

...

Felix had finally arrived at the well. Something was off about him. "What is it, Felix?" I wondered as I looked over to his tall form. There was a severe height difference now that I was in Henry's body.

"Rie..." I stormed over to him and gripped his shirt.

"What about Rie?!" I hollered, pulling on his shirt, causing him to lean over. He averted his gaze. My grip on his shirt vanished. "Felix...?" Felix stood silent as he shifted his feet. My blood ran cold. _**Rie's dead.**_ I shook my head in denial. _**No! Her fire burns stronger than that!** _I would have to clarify it for myself after the curse is started. My eyes looked down to the small scroll.

"What's next?" Felix wondered, breaking his silent streak.

"The heart of the person I love most." I informed, read it over and over, as I went over my options.

"But Rie - "

"Not Rie." I said, cutting him off. _**I wouldn't take the life of my bride, you fool.**_

"The Dark One?" Felix asked, surprised by my sudden reply.

"I never really cared for him." Then something occurred to me: "It doesn't have to be love from a romance, or that of a family member... Love also applies to friendship." This quirked Felix's curiosity. "A friendship built on loyalty. Someone who I could always rely on." I glanced over to Felix and he seemed to be confused even further. Then it clicked. Felix's faced paled as he watched me intently.

"Y... You need me. I've been there when everyone abandoned you." He reasoned. I couldn't blame him for his reaction. No one WANTS to die. _**That's too damn bad.**_

"But I need you now, Felix." I stated, placing my hand on his arm, which was drawn away. "Nothing - "

"Rie kissed me." The hand that went to comfort him, once more, was pulled back.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I looked up at him. I was trying so very hard to restrain my stirring rage.

"Those years ago. After my spar with Devin." I felt my anger building inside, it was boiling dangerously. "She tended my wounds. And before leaving to the Winter Woods, she kissed me." My eyebrow twitched in frustration. _**He was the receiver of her first kiss...** _I drew several breaths, in attempt to calm myself. I wasn't mad at Rie, as a matter of fact, I saw it coming. However, I am furious with Felix. He did nothing to stop her from kissing him. He didn't seem to take much liking to her. I put my best mask on and smiled up at him.**  
**

"Felix," He looked down to me, his nerves eased. "A first kiss is very important to someone." He stared at me, calmed completely, yet curious as to what would be said next. _**And Rie's was supposed to be mine.**_ "Rie. Is. Mine." With that said, I shoved my hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. "I was going to say: 'nothing personal' but you made it personal upon your confession." I glared up to him. "I appreciate your many years of service, Felix." I added pressure to his heart as it turned to dust in my palm. I held it over the well and watched as my once most-trusted fell to the ground. Lifeless. _**Goodbye.** _I sneered and walked away as the green cloud began to rise. I made my way back to town, to check on Rie, and ready to greet the New Neverland. As I reached the town's border, I felt something overcome me and everything faded into darkness.

...

After everyone left me with Pan, he came to. He sat up holding his head with his left hand, while his right hand caressed Rie's arm. His eyes grew wide as he turned his attention to her. "Rie..." Pan nudged her body, shifting it but gaining no response. _**She's dead, Pan.** _"Rie!" He called as he gripped her arms and shook her.

"Leave the poor lass be, she's dead." I stated. "No thanks to you." Bitterness hung on my every word. Pan's grasp on her arm loosened. He turned his head and glared over to me. "How ironic, I didn't think you could care about anyone but yourself." This only intensified the glare. "You could have brought her back to the Enchanted Forest, come back, and seen what life could have been as a family." Pan simply rolled his eyes at me.

"I wasn't interested when you were a lad and it hasn't changed, Rumple." He informed dangerously. "I didn't want to be left with the responsibility of caring for a child. I wanted freedom. You crushed the dreams I craved for." I felt my anger starting to stir but I bit it back and smirked down to him. _**Hypocrite.**__**  
**_

"And you crushed the dreams of a princess." I pointed towards Rie. "All she ever wanted, according to the Charmings, was to fall in love, marry, and live life." Pan avoided my gaze. "The life you stole from her."

"Shut up." His voice hissed. His body seemed to quake from anger.

"Rie told me, before the curse hit, how much she wanted to be free from you. Unfortunately my powers were tied up, but I showed her a portal. That portal brought her to Storybrooke five years ago." The shaking ceased momentarily as he looked at me with a puzzled look. "That's why she hadn't aged thirty years. The portal gave her what she wanted: freedom from you." This brought the rage back. "Now the poor girl is dead and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

...

"I WILL save her. And then you will NEVER see her again." I promised with a frown playing on my lips. _**Just try to stop me.** _Rumple reached to his table, drawing a sword that had laid on it. I looked at him, watching him intently.

"You are powerless, Pan." He mentioned, looking towards the magic-blocking wrist guard. _**Fool.**_ When he was close enough to take a swipe at me, I reached down to it and pulled it off, earning a look of confusion from Rumple. It shifted into horror as I placed it on his wrist.

"I grow tired of the same old tricks, Rumple." I stated as a smirk now grasped at my lips. With a wave of my hand, Rumple hit the wall. He cowered on the ground, feeling smaller and smaller. I felt exhilarated. Everything was falling into place. I turned over to Rie's form. My glare had crumbled. She was dead but I promised I would save her. _**I never fail.** _I picked up her body. I felt goosebumps claw at my skin as her cold form was held against me. "I will save you." I left the room, leaving Rumple to wallow in his fear. The sky had become a dark shade of grey. I looked down to her. "It's only a matter of time, love." I heard an army of footsteps approach me.

"Let Eiry go!" Came Charming's voice. _**So that is your true name, love.**_ I drew my gaze from her and glared to the heroic lot.

"No. She is my bride, deal with it." I stated bitterly, holding her as tightly as I could. "Now, the scroll." I uttered as I looked down to the Curse scroll in Regina's enclosed hand. I cast mobility spell on the bunch so I can obtain it. "I let her go once, it won't happen again." The green mist was drawing close to the town's buildings. This heightened my anticipation. "The New Neverland is upon us. I will be your king and Rie will rule by my side as my queen." I smirked to the bunch. "And there is nothing that you can do to stop it." _**Nothing will separate us this time.**_ My glance trailed upon all their frozen faces, only to fall upon Baelfire's. "I, however, do not want you in it, Bae." I laid Eiry's body on the ground and made my way over to him, drawing my dagger from it's hilt.

...

I drew a deep breath._** Air, glorious air!** _My body shot upright. _**But... How?** _I looked to my left and saw a bunch of people, mostly composed of the people I love. They were frozen in place. I looked to my right and saw Rumple hugging a man who looked no older than him. _**What the Hell did I miss?!** _Rumple's eyes met mine and he smiled weakly. "You're OK..." My eyes searched his, begging for him to explain the situation. **_Wait._** I looked over to the man being embraced by Rumple. _**Is... Is that, Pan?** _

"P... Pan?" My voice asked, almost breathlessly. The man barely moved, the only movement I got was his head turning to profile view, his grey eyes looking back to me.

"Rie..." His voice had certainly transformed. I looked from his eyes to where Rumple's hand was located on his back. _**The Dark One's dagger...** _

"I'm glad... I could keep my promise to you, Rie. That I could free you." Then came the realization. My breath got caught in my chest.

"Y... You're sacrificing your life to save mine..." My voice trembled as tears gathered in my eyes.

"'Course, dearie. I owed you a favor." My fists clenched as they hovered over my chest. "Besides, you're worth the sacrifice."

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." I muttered as I lowered my head. _**But your act of true love is going to have your loved ones mourn for you.**_

"Rumple... You don't have to do this. We can start over." Pan, otherwise known as Malcolm, urged in weak desperation.

"Ah, I am a villain." _**You may have done bad, unspeakable things, but villains cannot think of anyone but themselves. And you do. You have proven that you're not one.**_ "And villains don't get happy endings." With that stated, he twisted the cursed dagger.

"Rie..." Malcolm looked back at me. "I did... I did try to save you."

"I know... Pan." As much as I was hurting from the loss of a loved one, I smiled warily to him.

"Princess Eiry," My eyes widened. _**How did he know my true name? Wait. Of course.**_ I shook my head, my smile growing ever-so-slightly. "I love you. Always will." With that said, both bodies vanished in a blinding light.

* * *

**A/N:**The song at the beginning is "We are One" from the _Lion King II: Simba's Pride_ soundtrack.


	13. Find Your Fairytale

**12.) Find Your Fairytale**

***  
Just think of what you'd miss, if you had given up and quit. Don't lose yourself by damage causing you regret. You know that time heals wounds. So stop believing it's true. Go live that fairytale inside of you!  
***

After everything that's happened, I had to say goodbye to someone important to me. Tears gathered in my eyes. "Rumple..." My hands shook. What made this feeling worsen was that I something towards Peter Pan, something I never expected; appreciation. Appreciation for him, regardless of all the crap he put me through, recently and in my younger years. _**Pan...** _I went into stand-by mode. This was what happens when I face a loss.

The next thing I knew, my body was being shaken by someone. I was standing with Henry, Emma, Baelfire, Snow, David, Belle, Regina, and Grumpy at the town's border. "Eiry, you have a choice to make. You have to make it now." My eyes focused on Regina.

"What are my choices?" My question seemed to annoy Regina, who was calmed by Snow.

"Come back to the Enchanted Forest or stay here." She informed as she gripped my shoulders. "We will stand by you, no matter your decision." _**No pressure.** _I looked from my adopted mother and father to Henry and Emma.

"I can't stand the thought of being separated by anyone..." My voice quivered. Tears now formed in my eyes. "I don't want to say goodbye to anyone." I sobbed as I lowered my head and let the tears fall. Then something came to mind. I lifted my head and calmed my self. I looked over to Regina, grabbing her closest hand with my right hand. "Can you cast a separation spell on me?" This caused her to send me a look of confusion. "Part of me grew up with Snow and David in the Enchanted Forest, the other grew up with Henry here."

"I could do that, but as you know magic - "

"Comes with a price. Yes. And I know the price." Once more Regina was curious. "The part of me that ventures to the Enchanted Forest will not remember the good things you have done in this world." I informed avoiding her gaze only to return it. "Unless you use magic to help preserve the memory of living in Storybrooke. This may prove useful so I am not confused about the state that the Enchanted Forest or why I'm near the 'Evil' Queen." I sighed and looked over to Henry. "The part of me that remains here will not remember Snow and David being my adopted parents. I'll be an orphan again." I bit back the tears that threatened to gather. "But that way I don't have to say good bye to anyone." _**It's the only way.** _**  
**

"It seems you are aware of the repercussions, Eiry." Regina stated with a sigh. "However, I don't want you to feel that loneliness." She gathered a hand from Emma, Henry, and I. "You will remain together."

"Wait, the you that stays with us, will she remember Henry and Neverland?" David asked.

"Both are a yes, if Regina wishes me to know of the goodness she is capable of. I won't, however, remember my recent travel to Neverland or of Pan's death." I bit my bottom lip. "I will fear that will Pan find me. But with everyone around me, I'm sure I would feel safer." I smiled. "I will miss you all so dearly." My smile went from him to the Enchanted Forest folk. "When you're ready, Regina." I turned my smile towards her. A pale pink light resonated from her hands as they gripped mine.

"There. Now, after the curse hits, the separation will be done." Her smile weakened. "You will feel very weak for a while," She pulled me into a tight embrace. "But you'll pull through it. You are, after all, the Snow Queen." I nodded and walked towards the people I grew up knowing, save for Baelfire and Belle. _**Words cannot express how I feel about this ordeal.**_

"I love you. I hope that we can all live much more united than that of the past." Regardless of the two I didn't know, everyone of them came together in a group hug. Once it ended I walked over to Henry and Emma. "Ready?" Henry nodded and Emma smiled vaguely. We walked to the little yellow bug.

"Eiry. The part that remains... She won't remember anything, just like Emma and Henry won't. Not of Storybrooke or anything that followed it." Regina acknowledged. "All she'll know is that Emma and Henry are her family." I nodded solemnly.

I opened the door and readied to climb in the 'shotgun' seat, only to be stopped. "Your majesty!" Killian's voice called. I turned my head and looked over to him.

"Yes, Killian." I smiled warmly at the pirate.

"I will think about you, even with you being in the Enchanted Forest." My smile grew.

"Thanks, Cap'n." I cheered with a salute. _**I wish I could say the same...**_ I closed the door and as soon as Henry's door closed, Emma put the key in the ignition and started the car. Henry looked out the back window. I gazed at the side-view mirror. Emma watched from the rear-view mirror. Slowly, Emma drove beyond the town's line. I closed my eyes before the line was crossed by the rear tires. _**Goodbye everyone.**_

()

I just finished a piece in my sketchbook, which was now full. The young man in my drawing had tossed hair that fell perfectly. His eyes were fierce. A confident smirk played on his lips. His outfit was strangely old looking, medieval perhaps? I smiled down to his portrait. I didn't know how but I feel like I had seen him before. Same with all the others in my sketchbook. I inhaled deeply closing the book. I reached over and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number I called multiple times in a day. It rang several times. _**Maybe they're asleep...**_ I was about to hang up until the phone was finally answered.

"Hello?" Came a masculine voice with a moderate British accent. I've heard it before. I open my sketchbook to a page with a man. Most of this sketch was black because of all the dark colors I could remember. He had short hair, an average man's haircut. His eyes lightly shaded, popping because of the dark lines around his eyes. He wore a pirate's outfit.

"Uh, hi, is Emma home?" I asked. _**Who is this guy? What's happened to Walsh?** _

"Miss Swan is out with a man friend at the moment, trying to clear the air." I heard a _crash_ indicating he dropped the phone. "Hold with hand, not hook." He muttered to himself. "Can I ask who's calling?"

"Uh, her daughter, Eiry." I stuttered. This man was extremely attractive, at least according to my drawing.

"Lady Rie? Are you alright?" I blinked several times at his response.

"Uh... I'm alright. I tend to call at this time every night. It's almost like a ritual..." I spoke absent mindedly. "If you don't mind my asking, who are you and how do you know me?" Before my questions could get answered he had dropped the phone, only this time it didn't seem like he was in a rush to pick it up. _**Huh... **__**What weird friends have you brought around yourself, mom?**_ I shook my head. With a heavy sigh, I hung up the phone and switched it to vibrate. I took a glance over to my clock. _**Eleven-o-nine.** _I slid my feet off the couch and walked out of the apartment. I made my way up the stairs and came to the roof door. As soon as the door was opened, I inhaled deeply. I walked to where I did normally, the location where I could see the moon in clear view. I looked up to the lunar rock. It was full and as radiant as ever. I counted down the seconds until the time of supernatural wake. _**Eleven-eleven.** _I smiled to myself as the cold air wrapped around me. "Rie." A young man's voice whispered to the wind. It had a faint British accent and I would think it was attractive, if it hadn't said my name. I looked around as my heartbeat fastened.

"O... K..." I muttered hugging at my arms. "Time for bed." I turned only find the boy from my drawing standing there. The only difference between him and the sketch was that he was real. That and in color. "What the Hell?!" I gasped and jumped back much further than I had intended. My body hit the roof's edge and I found myself falling backward. Now, I'm just as human as you are, so I was ready to scream and freak out. I could have picked up the breeze so I would be set back in a safe place, but my mind was too scattered to think. Just as I was about to let loose a scream, my hand was grabbed by the guy, and I was pulled up. _**Thank the stars!**_ Just so you know, I preach 'stranger danger' to the kids I look after at the Day Care center. The only reason I didn't hurt the guy was because he saved me from becoming a splat on the public New York pavement, so, as soon as my feet hit a safe part of the rooftop, I latched my arms around his form. He smelled rather earthy, like dirt and trees. After realizing I had smelled him, unintentionally, I pulled away from him and coughed awkwardly. "Well, uh, thanks for that..." I uttered, holding the back of my neck nervously. His eyes weren't as fierce as they were in my drawing, they were actually quite gentle. Like rain clouds. A smile graced his pale pink lips instead of the smirk I had worked so very hard to get right. Who is this guy? "Um, not that I don't appreciate you saving me from falling to my death, but who are you?" I wondered as I locked eyes with him. Something inside me was trying to tell me his name, but it wasn't a loud enough echo to my consciousness.

"You really don't remember..." He said with a sigh as his right hand held over his eyes.

"I'm sorry...?" I apologized with a raised eyebrow. _**I may not know him, but it seems he knows me...** _He lowered his hand and rolled it before bowing.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan." I eyed this teenager suspiciously and bit back a laugh.

"Right... And I'm Snow White." I stated with a roll of my eyes.

"No, but you are her adopted daughter." He informed with the smirk I recognized. "And you are also my bride."

"OK, now I know you're bloody mad!" I managed to let loose a small laugh. "I think I would remember being married to someone, especially if it were 'Peter Pan'." Naturally I don't like mocking people's beliefs, seeing everyone needs something to believe in, but this guy brought me into his twisted belief. "And my adopted mother is named Emma."

"A lie implanted in your head to protect you from the truth, love." 'Pan' enlightened. "And our courtship was sealed after you kissed me in Neverland." He lectured as he stepped closer to me.

My smile faded into a scowl. "I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but - " I was interrupted as his lip pressed against mine, hungrily. _**What the...** _I shut my eyes as a rush of memories hit me all at once. My legs gave out beneath me and my body hung in his arms. Moments passed before he ended the kiss. "P... Pan?" I stuttered as my amethyst eyes met with his clouded grey ones.

"The one and only, love." He purred leaning closer to me, trying to steal another kiss.

"B... but how?" My voice quaked. _**H... He's dead!**_

"You'r appreciation for me gave me new life and I had to look for you." He went in for yet another kiss.

"Y... You're dead. Rumple killed you..." I whispered, pulling my head away from his incoming movement. He ceased and glanced away from me.

"That he did." He sighed and looked back at me. "It's a pity you remember that, Princess." He mentioned, shaking his head. "I was actually hoping to steal more than a kiss." This new, reborn Pan was starting to really freak me out. "A body that needs exploring..." He purred before his eyes flashed red.

"Who are you?!" I demanded pulling away from this impostor.

"Someone who came to claim that innocence of yours." My eyes widen as my blood ran cold. _**W... What?** _"I never fail."

"S... Stay away from me!" I hollered taking a step back. _**I think I would have preferred Pan over this guy...**_ Pan's appearance shifted into one that looked like a winged beast. Upon further examination, I encountered several beats in my heart's track. _**A flying monkey?!** _I recomposed myself and glared at the creature. The wind became fierce and cold. "Get lost!" I demanded, sending a wave of icicles towards it. It turned into a grey cloud after being hit several times. My legs crumbled as I landed on the cement rooftop floor. I looked up to the gleaming moon once more. _**What the Hell is going on?** _A shadow crossed it's path and everything fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** The song at the beginning is "Fairytale" by Ashlee Hewitt from the _Elle: A Modern Cinderella Tale_ soundtrack. ALSO: As the Snow Queen, once brought to life, her hair would need some color, considering the color was drained upon death, yes? As soon as life returned to Eiry's body, her snow white white hair had light grey laced in it, like highlights, and pale blue tips.


	14. Let it Be and it Will Fade Away

**13.) Let it Be and it Will Fade**** Away**

***  
Look around, it's deadly night, [and] you've been losing every fight. You're hope is feeling broken. You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised, but still have strength to take you through... Into the dark.  
***

Trees were everywhere. As I ran through the barrage of trees, I felt more and more familiar with the area. A frown painted my lips as a frustrating thought came to mind: _**I'm back in Neverland... Great.** _My run came to a halt when I came face-to-face with the all-too-familiar Lost Boy campgrounds. Why was I brought back here? Pan is dead. I glared at the surrounding area. The fire was lit and was licking at the open air. The earthy ground held recent movement by a group of blood began to boil.

"Rie..." I narrowed my eyes in annoyance as I searched for the origin of the voice. The very voice I had grown to know, all too well. _**Why can't I be free?!**_

"Pan!" I called out. After everything that happened just moments ago, I needed to find him as much as I didn't want to. I needed answers and I needed them now. My eyes narrowed once more as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I didn't fight, or pull away. I turned my head and looked at the young man from my past, my eyes full of agitation. His head nuzzled into my hair. "What's going on, Pan?!" My voice was confident and powerful. _**I want answers. Now.**_ I turned in his grasp and locked eyes with him, our noses were in perfect alignment with one another, only I'm about an inch and a half shorter than he is. I searched his eyes, the trick I use to tell if someone is being sincere.

"I don't understand it all myself, Rie." He confessed with a heavy sigh. He grabbed my hands, lowering himself to sit down, bringing me with him. Immediately, out of reflex, I pulled my hands from his.

"But you died..." I muttered as my eyes scanned his form suspiciously. _**I watched him die. What the Hell is going on?!**_

"Indeed I did." He stated bitterly with a dark chuckle. _**Then how the Hell is he here?!** _As if he read my mind, he answered: "I assume it's because of the reign I had in Neverland. It must be because it lasted so long that, after I died, Neverland beckoned my soul to return." He sighed. "It would seem that Neverland is the only place that I can live."

"So... You're dead, but you're alive..." I uttered looking down to my lap. "Well, that's not confusing at all!" I hollered sarcastically clenching my fists.

"Eiry!" My body shot upright. My heart pounded against my chest. My eyes looked over to Emma.

"Oh, hey..." I drew a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Greetings Princess." Came a voice I had heard on the phone just before my run in with the flying monkey. _**Hook.** _

"Cap'n." I nodded over to the tall pirate dressed in black. He hadn't changed a bit. His crystal blue eyes looked down to me, holding a look of worry. "What's up, Emma?" The blonde woman I once called my adopted mother looked down to me in wonder, no doubt curious as to why I didn't call her 'mom'. "Yeah... I remember." I answered, biting my lips before shuddering at how I regained my memories.

()

My smile faded into a scowl. "I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but - " I was interrupted as his lip pressed against mine, hungrily. _**What the...** _I shut my eyes as a rush of memories hit me all at once. My legs gave out beneath me and my body hung in his arms. Moments passed before he ended the kiss. "P... Pan?" I stuttered as my amethyst eyes met with his clouded grey ones.

"The one and only, love." He purred leaning closer to me, trying to steal another kiss.

"B... but how?" My voice quaked. _**H... He's dead!**_

"You'r appreciation for me gave me new life and I had to look for you." He went in for yet another kiss.

"Y... You're dead. Rumple killed you..." I whispered, pulling my head away from his incoming movement. He ceased and glanced away from me.

"That he did." He sighed and looked back at me. "It's a pity you remember that, Princess." He mentioned, shaking his head. "I was actually hoping to steal more than a kiss." This new, reborn Pan was starting to really freak me out. "A body that needs exploring..." He purred before his eyes flashed red.

"Who are you?!" I demanded pulling away from this impostor.

"Someone who came to claim that innocence of yours." My eyes widen as my blood ran cold. _**W... What?** _"I never fail."

"S... Stay away from me!" I hollered taking a step back. _**I think I would have preferred Pan over this guy...**_ Pan's appearance shifted into one that looked like a winged beast. Upon further examination, I encountered several beats in my heart's track. _**A flying monkey?!** _I recomposed myself and glared at the creature. The wind became fierce and cold. "Get lost!" I demanded, sending a wave of icicles towards it. It turned into a grey cloud after being hit several times.

()

"Everything." I looked down to my hands. The clouds covered the moon.

"Pack your things, get some rest. Tomorrow, we leave for Storybrooke." Emma mentioned and I nodded. Killian helped me up and we made our way back to my apartment. "See you tomorrow, kid." I nodded once more.

"Emma..." Before the door closed, she peaked back in. "You were a kick ass mom." I smiled, which was happily returned.

"And you were one Hell of a kid." With that said, the door closed, leaving Killian and I alone in the apartment.

"Rie..." His voice called gently. I turned and looked at the tall pirate. "How is it you remember?"

"A flying monkey, disguised as Pan, kissed me. The physical contact somehow unlocked my memories, I don't know how or why though..."_**  
**_

I shuddered once more. "How unpleasant but Pan is dead." He comforted with the same familiar smile.

"Maybe..." This thought drew Killian's attention. "I think he may be alive... But only inside the borders of Neverland."

"The Dark One used his dagger on Pan and himself, there ain't no way to come back from that, m'lady." He stated as he placed his hands on my shoulders. _**He's right, so w**__**as seeing Pan only just a dream?**_

* * *

**A/N:**The song at the beginning is "Open Eyes" by Debby Ryan from the _16 Wishes_ soundtrack.


	15. Figure it Out

**14.) Figure it Out**

***  
I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on. Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world. Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission, but I'm ready to fly.  
***

The morning came without any further visits from Pan. _**Maybe that's all it was... A dream.** _I thought as I stretched my arms, only to make contact with something. I heard a groan behind me. I felt a shiver claw at my spine and I turned only to calm my building anxiety. "Killian..." I chuckled.

"You got yourself quite the good arm, m'lady." He stated holding his nose. My laugh became nervous.

"Sorry 'bout that, Cap'n." I apologized while holding the back of my neck nervously. I drew a breath to calm myself. "My shower is available if you want it, Killian, I'm going to put some breakfast together." I smiled over to him.

"Thanks for that, luv." Hook mentioned as he pushed himself off my couch and kissed my forehead. Yes, we both fell asleep in my living room, Hook didn't want me to be alone after the flying monkey incident earlier that night.

()

"The Dark One used his dagger on Pan and himself, there ain't no way to come back from that, m'lady." He stated as he placed his hands on my shoulders. _**He's right, so w**__**as seeing Pan only just a dream?** _Several moments passed and an awkward silence dawned within my living area. I gripped my arms as the awkward silence became increasingly uncomfortable. Thankfully the silence was broken. "How did you recover your memories, Lady Rie?" Killian wondered finally releasing my shoulders.

"Uh, a flying monkey." I bit my lip as I squinted at him. _**I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't believe me...** _

"The same beast that attacked Ms. Swan?" I cocked an eyebrow at this. "She had a man friend - "

"Walsh." I interrupted. "I didn't see that coming, but something about his aura did seem rather off to me." I looked to the ground to allow the reality sink in.

"Well, if they're targeting you and Ms. Swan, obviously someone doesn't want you two to interfere with what they have planned." Hook supposed, raising his hands in wonderment.

"I can see why they'd want to keep Emma from interfering, her being the savior, but I don't see why I'd be considered a treat... " I bit my bottom lip once more, only this time to provide my thoughts to wonder. _**Who would want to keep the ex Queen of Neverland out of Storybrooke?** _I shook my head and gazed out the window.

"Majesty, how did the flying monkey make you remember? They don't necessarily talk." A shudder claimed my body.

"It disguised itself as Pan. Somehow, after we made physical contact, I remembered." I brought my index finger to my lips and bit it gently to enact my thoughts. "But if they don't want me to interfere, why use Pan's face? I mean, anyone who knows of my past in Neverland, know that I'm not a fan of Pan."

"That's the mystery, then, I guess." Killian shrugged and I smiled into my finger. "We should call it a night, it's been pretty intense." I giggled lightly and smiled over to the Captain of the Jolly Roger.

"Indeed." I gripped my arms at the thought of another flying monkey showing up. My shivering body was pulled forward.

"It's alright, m'lady, I promise that I will protect you." _**Killian...** _I smiled and brought my arms up and returned the embrace. _**You've always looked out for me, when you were able to.** _

"Thanks, Killian." I pulled back enough from him to smile up to him. I pulled away from him and made my way over to my linens closet. I brought out my fluffiest spare pillow and my warmest blanket. I put the pillow on the couch and placed the folded blanket down. "The couch is ready for you, Killian." I stated, turning to face him. He stood there and blinked.

"I couldn't - " I puffed my cheeks in frustration.

"You are my guest. Now plant your pirating ass on my couch and get some sleep." I glared which only claimed a laugh from the notorious pirate.

"Alright, alright." He simmered his laughter to scattered chuckles. He walked past me and sat on my couch and laid down. "My, this is one comfortable couch."

"Beats the make-shift bed I had on our return to Storybrooke." My annoyance faded, the proof was in my laugh. _**That 'bed' felt like a pile of rocks.** _

"Shush." The pirate smirked. I grabbed the blanket and unfolded it, draping it over the tall body of Captain Hook.

"Good night, Hook." I smiled, sitting in the window sill near him. "May your dreams be pleasant." I leaned my head against the glass and looked up to the moon, before I found myself fading into slumber.

()

I finished plating some pancakes. "Rie..." I narrow my eyes. _**Ignore it.** _I put Hook's plate at the set place and sat with my hot chocolate. "Rie..." I sprinkled some cinnamon over top. _**You're not real.** _"Please..." My eyes welled up with tears. _**No... You're dead, just leave me alone...** _"Please Eiry, I need your help." My head lowered as the tears fell.

"Rie..." I felt arms wrap around me. _**Henry...**_ I couldn't keep myself together anymore. I broke down. Both hands stroke along my arms in comfort.

"Eiry..." Another set of arms were now embracing me. _**Emma...** _I slowly brought my arms up to return each person's embrace. I smiled enjoying the family hug I had experienced a lot in the last year.

"Uh, your majesty, can you explain these... Drawings..." Hook's voice came into the living area. I looked up to him with my teary eyes. His eyes held both wonder and worry.

"Rie's a talented artist, Mr. Jones. She has a tendency of sketching people who come to visit her in her dreams." Henry informed looking over to Hook.

"Enjoy your pancakes." I brought my gaze from Killian to Emma and Henry. "I need to shower and pack still, I'll meet you guys there." I assured.

"You sure?" Emma wondered. "I don't - " I raised my hand to interrupt.

"I'm sure E... Mom." I held the back of my neck nervously as Henry looked up at me, a look of curiosity capturing his gaze. _**I haven't called Emma by her name since before she adopted me.** _

"Alright..." Emma sat at the seat I was in and Henry sat beside her, pulling out his Playstation Portable gaming device. I shook my head and chuckled at a sudden thought: _**Kids today, so desensitized by movies and television.** _

"See ya." I grinned with a wave. I made my way up my stairs to get clean. As soon as I closed the door, I put on some music, and fell to the ground in tears. _**I'm so sorry...** _The bathroom became frosted as snowflakes stood still in mid-air. I allowed myself to cry for a good twenty minutes before I went for my shower. After cleaning up, I went to my bedroom and packed my duffle bag with the basic travelling necessities. Once packed, I grabbed my keys, grabbed my cell, and stuffed an envelope with cash and a note. I walked out of the door and locked my suite. _**I don't know when I'll return, so...** _I slid the envelope beneath my landlady's door and left. I rode the elevator down to the parking lot and approached my motorcycle. It was a white Harley with light blue snowflakes with a dark grey cursive type reading 'Snow Queen.' I pulled out my matching helmet, straddled the seat, and put the key in the ignition. _**Goodbye Manhattan, hello Storybrooke.** _

Hours passed and I decided to call it a night in a town not too far from Storybrooke. I desperately needed sleep after the strenuous cry I had earlier. I rented a room at a motel on the town's outskirt. **_A power nap will do me some good._**I walked into the rented room and fell in the bed. Immediately sleep overcame me.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, checked out, and made my way back to the place I once called home. The sun was cloaked in grey clouds, as if foreshadowing a series of unfortunate events. I shrugged it off as I crossed Storybrooke's town boarder. Almost immediately, I felt a sense of evil overcome the air. I scowled but rode on only to stop when a group of men came into view. Worrying about my speed, I pulled against the handlebars. My motorcycle slid and I rolled along the street. _**Damn.** _I heard running footsteps approach me. I shook my head, trying to gather my frazzled gaze. "Are you alright, miss?" Came a gentle voice. I pulled off my helmet and looked up.

"Robin... Robin of Locksley?" I wondered as my eyes searched his. He arched a brow, while his men surrounded me, Little John aiming a crossbow at me. I narrowed my eyes. _**Really, Little John?** _I stood up and brushed myself off. "I know many changes have occurred since our last run-in, but I'm hurt you don't recognize me." I looked him straight in the eyes. Almost immediately, Robin pushed on Little John's crossbow, lowering it, and bowed before me.

"Princess Eiry, it's a pleasure." I smiled shaking my head towards him. _**It's the eyes... Their the easiest tell of my identity.**_

"Likewise, Robin Hood." I grinned with a curtsy. I heard the 'Merry Men' whispering amongst themselves, discussing the stories of the princess I once was. "How did you lot find yourselves in Storybrooke?" I wondered biting the same index finger from the dark morning before.

"We are unsure ourselves, m'lady." Little John informed. I walked over to my motorcycle and picked it up. I began fiddling with it, trying to start the engine. Finally it started.

"Well, I hope you guys like it here, I have some things to figure out myself." I saluted them before putting my helmet on and driving off. I found myself in the town square. I kept driving and stopped outside of an all-too-familiar cafe. I climbed off my Harley and set my helmet on the seat. I walked up to the small business. I stopped at the door. My left hand was pressed against my chest, a symbol of building anxiety. I drew a breath and opened the door.

"Rie!" Henry called with a welcoming grin. I returned his smile and walked in. "How'd you know I - " His vocalized thought was interrupted when we heard a _smash_ sound come from my right. Many eyes were on me but my eyes followed the noise. That's when I saw her. Snow White. My adopted mother. _**Mom...** _Tears threatened to gather but I bit my tongue to fight them back.

"Hello." I informed with a bow of my head. Not just to her but the people I knew.

"Hello..." She muttered almost breathlessly. She was just as I remembered. Well, the Storybrooke version of her... Short black hair. Light green eyes. Concealing Christian-influenced wardrobe. Pregnant belly. Wait... Pregnant belly?! I smiled warmly as my eyes fell upon her stomach. _**I'm going to be a sister... Again!** _This time I couldn't bite back the tears. She came over to me, rather quickly, and embraced me.

"Wow, the people of Storybrooke sure are friendly to their visitors." Henry complimented. _**More than you know, Henry.** _I pulled away from the woman holding me.

"And that's a bad thing, Henry?" I winked. "It beats the rude assholes from back home." I chuckled, which was returned. I looked back to Snow. "Thank you for the hug, it was well appreciated." I smiled gently, which earned a nod from my adopted mother.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Rie, was it?" I nodded my head with a chuckle.

"It's not my birth name, but it's my preferred name." I informed. Then the diner attendees all greeted me warmly. All except one. A woman. The woman who sat at the table that Snow was at. Her orangey-red hair, naturally curled, fell to her upper back. Her dark blue eyes looked me over before she sent me a smile. It may have been disguised as a welcoming gesture but it wasn't. It felt... Wicked.

* * *

**A/N:** The song at the beginning is "A Place in This World" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
